Who's Gonna Save The World Now?
by pepperlandgrl
Summary: The Ghostbusters are back! And once again, New York City needs their help. Whether they want them or not. Sequel to It's Gonna Be One of Those Days, Huh?
1. It's Been Five Boring, Normal Years

**Hi everyone! I'm back and once again, I own nothing except for my OC Juliet!**

* * *

Juliet slammed her hands onto the table in the small room.

"That's it!" She said, her voice sounding annoyed and had anger laced behind it. "I'm done."

The three other men in the room looked over to her in surprise.

"What'd you mean?" Winston asked and she sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"I mean I'm done with all of this." She said. "This is like the what? Third? Fourth? I haven't been keeping count. But I sure as hell know that this is way too many goddamn lawsuits against us."

"Julie, we know, but we can't do anything about that." Egon said to her but she shook her head.

"We saved the freaking city! I think some recognition would suffice. Not being sued by the state and every state next to New York." She responded.

Juliet sighed again and looked at them sadly. "Look, guys, I love this job. There is probably nothing I love more. But c'mon. This isn't gonna stop until Ghostbusters is over and I don't want to be here when it does."

The boys were quiet, all three knowing this was true. Peter wasn't there to come up with some sarcastic retort as he had figured this out way earlier and had already quit.

"But we still have to recapture all the ghosts that escaped when the containment unit broke." Ray said and Juliet scoffed.

"Yeah and each time we do, the people we help will just sue us for damages."

She looked at them and shrugged her shoulders. "Guys, Peter had the right idea when he left. This is gonna end bad and I love this company to much to see that."

Juliet got up from the table. "I'm sorry but I have to get a different job."

She walked around the table and went to the stairs. She gave them one last look and sighed, walking down the stairs. The others were quiet until Ray stood up and quickly ran after her.

"Julie!" He called and she turned around. He stopped when he was in front of her and she gave him a sad smile.

"Ray, nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I'm not trying to change your mind." He told her which surprised her.

"Well?" She asked and he looked a little hesitant to say what he wanted to say to her.

'Just tell her!' A voice screamed at him in his head. But he couldn't find it in him to and instead said,

"Just...keep in touch, alright?" He sighed. She looked a little disappointed but it went away as quickly as it appeared and she smiled.

"Of course."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly and left the firehouse that she had become so attached to.

* * *

Five years later…..

Juliet was bored. She looked at the class in front of her, the students heads down and many glaring at the tests on their desks in concentration.

She sighed and bent down into her bag next to her chair and took out a book. Looking at the cover she smiled. Ray would be surprised if he knew she was reading this.

She gave her class one more glance and opened the book. The pages were slightly yellow from how old it was but was in very good condition. Egon took very good care of his books. He had let her borrow his copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide to read. She could still remember how surprised he looked when she asked if she could read it. Well, as surprised as Egon Spengler could look. She smiled as she read the words on the pages and her mind seemed to absorb everything she read. She herself was a little taken aback by her sudden interest and need to know more about this topic but a small part of her knew why.

Her life had finally seemed to go where she had pictured it going since she started college. It was almost going to be a full five years that she started teaching in this small middle school and at first it was great. Yeah, it was hard to handle a class of thirteen and fourteen year olds but most of the time they payed attention and it was fun to talk about something she loved so much. But she was shocked when she started to feel more and more bored with her history class.

She started missing more and more the rush of adrenaline and excitement that would constantly go through her when she would fire her particle thrower from her proton pack. She missed the thrill of chasing down ghosts and other supernatural entities daily. Most of all, she missed her friends. She still kept in contact with them but after all this time, they all started to have less and less time for little phone calls.

Juliet gave a small and quiet sigh as she looked up at the black rimmed clock on the left wall of the room. In about five minutes, the class would be over. She closed her book and stood, clearing her throat.

"Alright everyone, finish up your current question and turn over your papers." She announced and immediately the sound of pencils scratching at the papers rapidly filled the air. She smiled and then once she saw everyone put down their pencils and look up at her, she began walking around the room and picking up the papers on the tests.

A knock at the door caused her to glance up from the middle of two rows of desks and look at one of the students near the door.

"Cindy, would you mind getting that?"

The girl with the long brown braid got up from her desk and walk to the door. She opened it and a tall, beautiful woman with brown curly hair walked in. She smiled shyly at the girl and the class.

Juliet looked up and smiled. "Dana! What a surprise." She glanced at the clock and looked back at Dana. "Class is over in about two minutes. Do you mind waiting?"

"Of course." Dana waved a hand at her and stood by her desk patiently.

Juliet finished collecting the papers and stood in front of them.

"Alright, hopefully all of you studied and you'll probably get back your graded tests by Friday." She told them and right after, the bell rang in the class. The students got up from their desks and she called to the class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day. See you all tomorrow!"

The class walked out, a few students waving goodbye and Juliet closed the door with a sigh.

She turned around and smiled, clapping her hands together. "So! How've you been? How's little Oscar?" She walked over to Dana. They hugged and Dana smiled at her after.

"Oh just fine." Dana looked a little hesitant.

Juliet raised an eyebrow and asked, "You sure?"

Dana gave a sigh and looked worried. "Well, something did happen recently."

"What happened?" Juliet asked, now looking worried as well. "Are you alright? Is Oscar okay?"

"We're both alright it's just that…" Dana hesitated and let out a breathy laugh. "It sounds really crazy."

Juliet smirked. "Dana, I was a Ghostbuster, remember? I'll believe anything."

"Fine. Well…." Dana began and as she told Juliet the situation with her baby buggy with a mind of its own, Juliet's interest rose.

"...went right out in the middle of traffic, and I started really running after it. And then it just suddenly stopped, right in the middle of the street." Dana finished and Juliet nodded at her.

"I see." Juliet ran a hand through her now shoulder length ash brown hair. "That's pretty crazy."

"I don't know what it was that made it do that or why." Dana said. "I just had to tell someone about it that didn't think I was insane."

"Yeah." Juliet smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "How's this? I'll talk to Egon about this, if that's ok, and we'll see how to fix this."

Dana sighed in relief and gave her a grateful smile. "That's fine. Thank you so much Juliet."

Juliet walked Dana to the door but before she left she turned around and gave Juliet a sheepish smile.

"Do you mind not having Peter know about this if possible?"

Juliet smirked but nodded. "Sure. I wouldn't want Peter in my business either."

* * *

Juliet walked around the campus of Manhattan University and finally made it to Weaver Hall. She entered through the doors and went over to the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research where she knew Egon worked in.

A group of graduate students were already there and she looked around the room, smiling when she finally found her friend. Juliet walked over to where he was and he looked up when he heard a new set of foot steps.

"Juliet." He said simply. Only people who had known him for as long as she had could hear the different emotions in his voice and she grinned when she heard the surprised and happy tone to his voice.

"Hey Egon." She said. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He was frozen for a few seconds but hugged her back. He was getting better at not being so shy.

"Listen," she said after she stepped back. "If you're not too busy, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." He answered and motioned to a seat. Juliet took it and sighed before she began.

"Well, it's a long story but I'll give you the short version." She said and Egon started to write something down but his attention was all on Juliet.

"Dana Barrett came by to see me a few days ago. Turns out her baby carriage has a mind of its own and decided to drive right in the middle of the road." Juliet explained. Now Egon was really interested.

Juliet continued. "She told me she ran after it but it stopped right in the middle of traffic."

Egon nodded. "Mm-hmm. And did anyone else see this happen?"

"Egon, it was in the middle of traffic, of course more people saw it happen." Juliet said and then looked worried. "She looked really scared. She wasn't making this up."

"I'm not saying she did. It's just in science we always look for the simplest explanation." Egon told her and Juliet sighed.

"Yes, I know."

One of Egon's assistants walked up to them with a clipboard in her hand.

"We're ready, Dr. Spengler." She said and Egon nodded.

"Good. We'll start with the negative calibration." He told her and she walked away. Juliet looked confused as Egon went over to look into a room where a man and woman were arguing.

"What are you working on?" Juliet asked him, even though she knew that wasn't really the best decision.

Egon smirked. "I'm trying to determine whether human emotions actually affect the physical environment. It's a theory Ray and I had when we were still Ghostbusters."

"Huh." She nodded, observing the two people. "Interesting. Do they know you're doing this?"

"No." He shook his head. "They think they're here for marriage counseling. We've kept them waiting for two and a half hours and I've been gradually increasing the temperature in the room." He looks down at his clipboard with his notes. "It's up to ninety-five degrees at the moment."

Juliet watches as the girl from before enters the room and tells the couple something.

"Now my assistant is asking them if they'd mind waiting another half hour." Egon tells her and she watches as the man now looks furious and starts to bang his head on the wall while the woman throws her hands into the air and continues to yell at her husband.

Egon looks down at his readings and smiles. "Oh, good. Very good. Very, very nice."

Juliet smiles at her friend and shifts from one foot to the other.

"So, Egon, what do you think?" Juliet asked him and Egon nodded.

"Excellent. Just excellent." He turns to his assistant. "We'll do the happiness index next."

Juliet rolled her eyes and spoke again. "I mean about Dana Barrett, Egon."

"Oh yes, of course. But uh, I'd like to bring Ray in on this if that's alright." Egon told her.

Juliet's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Ray's name but she continued.

"That's fine. She just doesn't want Venkman to know about it."

"Oh no." He said to her and looked back down at his clipboard.

Juliet rubbed her arms, her small habit once again returning. "So, you still talk to Ray then?"

Egon looked up and nodded. "Occasionally."

"Oh." Juliet said simply. Egon noticed the anxiousness in her voice and said,

"He still mentions you every once in awhile."

Juliet looked at him in surprise. "He does?" Egon nodded and she smiled. "That's nice. We haven't talked in a long while after I left and it became harder after I got my teaching job."

The girl came back into the room and Egon turned to her. "We're ready for the affection test."

"Good," he answered. "Send in the puppy, please."

Juliet continued, still absentmindedly rubbing her arms. "I thought about calling him but, I don't know, I guess I never found the time or was too nervous to call. It's just gotten so awkward around us now for some reason." She looks up at the room in front of them and she smiles at the sight behind the glass.

A little girl stood in middle of the room with a small puppy in her arms and the girl looked at the small animal with all the love she could muster.

"That's so cute." She said and sighed. "Anyway, thanks again Egon."

"Tell Dana not to worry." He said and she nodded.

"Sure." Juliet rubbed her arm again and have him a sheepish smile. "You don't mind if I help you guys with this do you?"

Egon was quiet for a few seconds and then smiled. "Of course."

She grinned enthusiastically and hugged him, making him chuckle.

* * *

Juliet looked at the small bookstore in front of her with a raised eyebrow and Egon waited for her by the entrance.

"Interesting place." She says and Egon chuckles.

"Hello Ray." Egon says when they enter and Ray looks up from a book on his desk.

"Hey Egon." He moved to pick up his book but he dropped it back onto the desk from surprise at the sight of Juliet entering right behind Egon.

"J-Juliet?" He stuttered, his voice going up an octave and she blushes when she meets his eyes.

"Hi." She says and she mentally slaps herself for just saying that.

It takes all Ray's self control to look away from her and he turns to Egon.

"I started doing some research already if that's alright."

Egon nods and goes to look through the books on the shelves.

Juliet goes to look at the books as well but her attention was nowhere near literature. She kept glancing at Ray who was looking through more than one book at a time. She smiled when she noticed that he was wearing his glasses that she knew he needed. He never liked wearing them when they were in high school and he would only wear them when they were by themselves.

If you asked her, they made him look handsome but she would never say that out loud.

What she didn't know was that Ray was doing the same. He read the words on the pages but it was as if they were in a different language because it was probably the fifth or sixth time he read the same sentence. He glances at her again and noticed that her hair hand grown longer than it was before. It was at her shoulders now and it was tucked behind her ear as she looked through the books.

He was snapped back to reality when the phone rang. He fumbled with the phone and after mentally cursing himself for how dumb he bet he looked, he answered.

Juliet glanced at Ray as he talked on the phone and she felt something nudge her. She looked next to her and Egon was standing next to her, a book open in his hands.

"Stop staring. He's going to notice."

She scoffed but she looked back at the books and took one out from the shelf, a red blush on her cheeks.

Ray hangs up the phone and Egon walks over to him, Juliet raising her eyes a bit to watch.

"Who was that?" Egon asked.

"Some crack," Ray sighed. "Looking for goat hooves. Come up with anything?"

Egon cradled the book in his hands. "This one's interesting. Berlin, 1939. A flower cart took off by itself. Rolled half a kilometer. Three hundred eyewitnesses."

Ray nodded. "Berlin huh? You might want to check out the A.S.P.R, volume six, volume three, 1968-1969, Renzacker and Buell, Duke University, mean averaging studies on controlled psychokinesis." He said as if it was the easiest thing to remember. Juliet stared at him in amazement. Even now it still surprised her how smart he was.

Egon grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically. He'd missed working with him. "Oh yes, that's a good one." He walked back to the book shelves and Juliet sucked in a breath.

Talk to him! Don't just stand here. She mustered as much courage as she could and walked over to his desk. He didn't notice as he continue to read.

"So…." She spoke up and he glanced up but did a double take when he saw it was her. He quickly looked up from his book and took off his glasses.

"Uh, hey." He said, awkwardly. She giggled which made him blush.

"How come you never told me about this place?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Never came up I guess." He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt. "How's the teaching job?"

"Fine." She ran a hand through her hair and Ray couldn't help but watch every movement.

"It's stressful but I guess it's gotta be when you're teaching high schoolers." She said with a small smile.

"How come you're working with us on this? Not that I don't want you here." Ray added at the end.

Juliet giggled at how awkward and nervous he seemed. He was so cute. "Dana actually came to my classroom to tell me about what happened. Then I told Egon."

Ray nodded and was going to talk again but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Ah, perhaps you could help me. I am looking for a love potion aerosol that I could spray on a certain Penthouse pet to obtain her total submission." The person said and Juliet laughed while Ray only rolled his eyes.

"Hiya Pete." He said and Peter walked over to his desk, grinning at him.

"So, no goat hooves, huh?" He asked and Ray chuckled.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar." He said, remembering the phone call from earlier and Juliet smirked at him.

"So how's it going Peter? How's the show?" She asked him and Peter smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Julie. Nice to see you too. It's going nowhere….fast." He said to her as he gave her a small shove. "How's the teaching job? Those kids driving you crazy yet?"

"Well, if you compare them to you, then they're little angels." Juliet responded with her same smirk. Egon chose that moment to walk out from the book shelves and Peter grinned at him.

"Hello Venkman." Egon said and Peter walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, well, hi, Egon. How's school? Bet those science chicks really dig that large cranium of yours." He said and Egon fixed his glasses.

"I think they're more interested in my epididymis." Egon responds. Juliet laughs, understanding what Egon was talking about. Peter blinked and shook his head.

"I don't even want to know what that is." He said and walked back over to Ray's desk. He leaned on it and grinned. "Ray, let's close this place up so you can buy me a calzone."

Ray chuckled but shook his head. "Oh, I really can't do that right now, Pete. I'm working on something." he told him and Peter stopped grinning, leaning back. A spark of interest and curiosity lit up in his eyes and Juliet got nervous seeing that look in his eyes. Ray reached down and pulled out a book, trying to change the conversation.

"But your book came in! 'Magical Paths to Fortune and Power'." he handed Peter the book and Peter nodded at him, a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Juliet smirked and Egon spoke up without looking up from his book. "Good luck with that, Venkman." Peter sent him a glare but then looked back at Ray and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Will you put this on my account, please?"

Ray rolled his eyes as if he knew that Peter was going to say that. "Sure." Juliet looked back down at the book in her hands, continuing to read the page she was on. Her eyes widened when she read something that might be of some importance.

She leaned over next to Ray and nudged him. "Ray, take a look at this."

He read the page and nodded to her. "Oh, yeah." he grabbed the book to read more and Peter looked between the two of them, now fully curious.

"What are you guys working on?" he asked.

Ray swallowed hard and gave Juliet a nervous glance. "Ah, well, we're just kind of-" Egon cleared his throat and gave him a look that said Don't say anything. "- checking something out for an old friend."

Peter grinned. "Neat." he said, leaning over the counter. "Who?"

"Ah-" he stuttered but the phone suddenly rang which made Ray quickly answer it, grateful for a distraction. Sadly the phone call wasn't long and Peter looked on with a smirk.

"Ray's Occult. - 7:00 on weekdays, midnight on Saturdays. - Thank you." Ray hangs up with a sigh and tries to look back at the book on his desk but Peter rolls his eyes and reaches over to grab his chin with his index finger and his thumb.

"Who?" Peter asks again, sweetly and calmly. Ray looked at his two friends but they pretended to be busy reading. He glared at them for their lack of help and looked back at Peter.

"Who? Oh, just somebody we know."

Venkman gave him a wicked smile and leaned back. "Oh, Ray. I am heartbroken."

"Y-You are?" Ray gulped.

Peter shook his head as if in disappointment. "Truly. I have this horrible, awful, terrible feeling that you, one of my oldest and closest friends, are hiding something from me."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."

Then, while still smiling, Peter reached down and grabbed Ray by his ears. He pulls and Ray starts to yell from the sudden pain.

"Who?" Peter asks him but Ray wouldn't tell him.

"I can't! No, no, no! No, I can't, I-" he yelled and tried to get Peter's hands off but Peter had a strong grip and pulled harder.

"Peter, stop it, leave him alone." Juliet said to him grabbing his arm. "You're hurting him."

"That's the point." Peter told her and grinned. "Come on, Ray, tell me."

Ray only shook his head, or tried to. "It's nobody! I mean, somebody! I mean, I can't tell you!"

"Yes you can, yes you can! Who?!" Peter cooed at him.

"Nobody, nobody!"

Peter pulled even harder. "Can you tell me now?"

"Aggh, aggh, Dana Barrett!" Ray yelled, giving in at last. Peter let go and leaned back in surprise.

"My Dana Barrett?" he asks with a small smile. Juliet glared at Peter.

"She isn't yours, Peter." Juliet told him.

Ray rubbed his ears and glared at Peter as he only smiled and crossed his arms in a satisfied manner.

"So what are you working on for her?" Peter went over to Juliet and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Juliet said and she smirked. "And unlike Ray, you don't know how to get it out of me."

"Are you sure about that?" Peter told her and the smirk fell off her face immediately, realising what he meant by that.

"You wouldn't." she said and he nodded at her, giving her a grin.

"Oh, but I would."

Egon, though came to her rescue and handed Peter a book. "She wants us to find out why her stroller moved on it's own and stopped in the middle of traffic."

Peter frowned. "She told you first?"

"No," Egon shook his head. "She told Juliet first."

"What?" Peter exclaimed and looked at her. "But you don't even like this stuff!"

"Well she trusts me. Besides," she moved away from him and she smiled. "Maybe I happen to like this stuff a lot more now."

Peter raised an eyebrow but Egon spoke up before him. "Look, if you want to tag along, you need to help us with the work."

"Of course, Egon." Peter said to him. "What kind of guy do you take me for?" The other rolled their eyes but they continued to work once Peter sat down and began to read the book Egon had handed him.

Juliet pulled up a chair next to Ray and opened the book in her hand. Ray noticed how close she was sitting and tried not to blush. He nudged her and cleared his throat when she looked up.

"Um, sorry about, well, you know." he motioned to Peter and gave her guilty smile. She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's fine. He was going to find out either way." she said. "He always finds a way to get what he wants."

Ray felt his heart race but smiled and went back to reading when he saw she wasn't mad at him. He found himself smiling for the rest of the night, happy to be working on something paranormal again and to be seeing Juliet again.

* * *

 **So hey! After the amazing reaction I had with my first story, I just had to write a sequel. (Also because I just so many ideas in my head for this one and had to get them out.) I hope you all like this one and I will try to upload fast. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I will see you all next time! :D**


	2. Trouble Just Seems To Love Us I Guess

**Surprisingly, in the while that I was gone, I still don't own this movie, franchise, or anything Ghostbusters related. Just my OC.**

* * *

At the sound of a knock at the door, Dana Barrett looks up from her cello and sets it down carefully, yelling "I'll get it" so that her nanny could stay with Oscar.

She opens the door and smiles when Juliet greets her. "Hi Julie." she says, giving her a hug.

"Hey." Juliet says happily. Dana steps aside to let Egon and Ray in and she greets them warmly as well.

"Hi Dana." Ray says as Dana hugs him.

"Hi, Ray. How good to see you!" she smiles and steps back. "Thanks for coming."

Ray smiles. "Hey, no problem. Always glad to help- and hug!" he added at the end. Egon gave her a simple hello, still not comfortable with many people but Dana didn't seem to notice because she smiled and hugged him as well. Egon had no choice but to hug back awkwardly.

"Nice place." Ray said as he looked around at Dana's new apartment. Hopefully, this one wasn't a ghost magnet as the other one.

Juliet smiled at Egon's awkwardness but the smile fell when Dana went over to close the door.

"Uh, Dana, there's…" her words faded away when Peter stuck a hand and foot in before Dana could shut the door and she took a step back as he pushed the door open again.

"Well, I know I'm just asking for the big hurt but I thought I'd give us one more chance." Peter said with a grin.

She glanced over at the others and Egon and Juliet looked at Ray. He stuttered as he tried to defend himself. "He tortured me! He pulled my ears!"

Dana only smiled and looked back at Peter who was looking around the room.

"Hello, Peter." Dana continued to smile in spite of her shock. Peter whipped around and smiled.

"Hello, Dana." Peter growled in a way he thought sounded sexy. He stepped towards her and wagged a finger at her the way you do to a small child who did something bad. "I knew you'd come crawling back to me." Dana sighed and rolled her eyes.

Juliet watched as Peter slowly continued to dig himself deeper in his own problem. She was amazed that Dana still hasn't kicked him out. She probably thought Dana was as amazed and amused as she was at how quickly Peter's mouth formed words. Juliet wondered if his brain ever had the time to catch up with his mouth.

Peter did a over-dramatic turn and continued to talk. "You know, Dana. I'm very, very hurt that you didn't call me first. I'm still into all this stuff, you know. In fact, I'm considered an expert. Haven't you ever seen my TV show?"

"I have." Dana nodded coolly. "That's why I didn't call you first."

Peter clutched at his chest as if she had mortally wounded him. He shrugged a few seconds later and said, "But in the interests of science I'm going to give it my best shot. Let's get to work." he said as he nodded to the other three.

They shared a look and rolled their eyes. It seemed like old times….unfortunately. Juliet walked over to the nanny and the young Hispanic women handed Oscar over to Juliet. She smiled at him as he made small cooing and gurgling noises. She wanted to just squeeze him into a hug over how cute he was.

Dana followed them and bit her bottom lip. "So, what would you like to do first?"

Egon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We'd like to examine the baby first."

Ray nodded. "Yeah. And anything associated with the baby. Especially stuffed toys. Things with fabrics in them."

"And the buggy if you don't mind taking it out." Juliet said to her and Dana nodded.

"Alright." Dana moved a couple of things from a table. "Can I put him over here?"

"And wherever he sleeps." Ray added as an afterthought.

"Yes." Dana responded and Egon nodded to Dana's question.

"This will be fine."

Ray put a small mat on the surface of the table and glanced at Egon. "This okay?"

"Fine." Egon said as he took out his PKE Meter.

Juliet smiles at Oscar as she sets him down flat and Dana chews on her bottom lip.

"Okay, sweetheart, now they're gonna take a look at you." Dana said softly to Oscar as he only looked around at all of them, confused for all the attention but enjoying it none the less.

"A little precursory medical examination." Egon said and Ray turned to him.

"What do you say? Gammill and Pross Infant Acuity Test?" he asked and Egon nodded.

"Sounds good, we'll finish off with an Apgar score."

Dana looked at the two of them, a little worried. "It's nothing that's going to hurt him, right?"

"No!" both Egon and Ray said in unison. Juliet chuckled and turned to Dana.

"No, I don't think so. He'll be fine." Juliet smiled at her friend. "Besides, I'm here to keep them from doing anything stupid."

The two men sent her a glare but Juliet only smiled at them. Dana looked a little more relieved but at the sound of an instrument, she turns around and sighs when she sees Peter playing her cello like a guitar. She leaves and Ray glances at Egon as he starts taking out what they'll need.

"You ever done this before?"

Egon nods, though hesitant. "On a chimp."

Juliet sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. These were the "professionals". As the other two did all the 'hard-core' science stuff with the baby, Juliet walked over to the buggy that had raced out into traffic. She took out her own PKE reader and scanned it. Most of the readings were calm and normal up until she reached the bottom of the buggy. The small hand-held device that almost resembled small electric razors with wings began to beep loudly and she gave a slight gasp.

Juliet bent down and moved the PKE reader under the buggy. The needle moved to the end of the scale and her eyes widened. She put down the reader and took a pen out of her shirt pocket and a small note pad from her jacket. She took the cap off with her teeth and with one hand held the reader up again and with the other wrote down the number on the paper.

Juliet stood back up and stared at the buggy. Whatever made it move on it's own must have been pretty strong. She put away her PKE reader and held the note pad in her hand. She walked over to Egon and Ray as Egon took out a stethoscope and started to examine Oscar with it.

"Ray, look at this." she walked up to him and he looked at her as she showed him the number she wrote down. "I got it when i scanned the bottom of the buggy."

His eyes widened. "Wow! We ought to look at his room too." he said as Peter walked over to them and Egon stands up straight when Peter calls his name.

"What are we doing?" he asked right into the stethoscope. Egon flinched and whipped them off. Juliet snickered when Egon glared at Peter. He stayed serious though and looked at Dana.

"He seems to be fine, Dana." he told her and she smiled.

"He's very healthy."

Ray took out his PKE reader and stepped forwards. "When he does sleep, where do you put him?"

"Right around here, I'll show you." Dana led them to Oscar's room. Egon hands Peter a jar and tells him, "Venkman? Get a stool specimen." before he follows Dana.

Peter smirks. "Business or personal?"

Over his shoulder, Egon gives him a glare that equaled the phrase zip it. Venkman shut his mouth and nodded at him.

When they stepped into the room, Juliet smiles. It was very colourful and was filled with toys. She goes to look at some of the toys as Dana moves a few of the toys on the ground.

"It's a little messy."

Ray smiles at her and shakes his head. "Well, we don't wanna play with anything, we just want to sweep for valances."

"Hmm. Very cheerful. My parents didn't believe in toys." Egon says and Juliet looks at him in surprise but before she can say anything, they hear Peter from outside the room yell something and they look at each other. .

"Uh-oh." The three of them say in unison and Dana sighs as she leave to check on Peter.

Juliet gets up from her crouched position and walks over to Egon.

"You mean… you never even a slinky?" she asks him and he thinks for a few minutes before answering.

"We had part of a slinky. But I straightened it." he says and she sighs, a small smile on her face.

"Of course you did." she says which makes Ray chuckle behind her.

"I had a ton of toys." Juliet continues as she scans the closet.

"Yeah, I remember." Ray says, with a smirk on his face. "You still had a ton of stuffed toys on your bed even though you were, what? Seventeen?" he said and she glared at him playfully as she tossed a stuffed dinosaur at his head. He laughed and she tried not to smile as she went back to scanning the room.

Peter walked into the room a few minutes later to find Ray under the crib, Juliet scanning the white drawer, bored as Egon leaned on it.

"Well, Holmes," Peter says to Ray who popped his head out from under the crib. "What do you think?"

"It's an interesting one, Pete." Ray mumbles. "If anything was going on, it's totally subdued now."

Peter turns to Juliet who looked at the PKE reader in her hand with a bored and slightly aggravated gaze. "How about you, Watson? Find anything?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." she says, disappointed.

Egon looks at the ground with an intense, concentrated expression and Peter recognized it immediately.

"So what, brainiac?" Peter asked him and Egon looked up at him.

"I'd like to do some gynecological tests on the mother." he said and Peter scoffed.

"Who wouldn't?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and put away her PKE reader. "I think we should check out the street where the buggy stopped on. Maybe we'll find something abnormal."

Peter nodded with a smile. "Finding something abnormal on a New York street shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

Moments later, Dana had led them to First Avenue and pointed to the middle of the street.

"It stopped right over there! In the middle of the crosswalk!"

Peter raised up his hands and grinned at them. "Alright, I can handle this." he told them before walking right into the middle of the street.

"Hey, Venkman, hold on!" Ray yelled over the sounds of the cars but Peter ignored his worried cries as he continued to walk in front of the cars.

"We're scientists! Excuse us! Get out of the way! Thanks a lot, we've got work for you here. Thanks! Appreciate it. Thanks a lot." Peter yelled and Juliet admired his utter craziness. She had to admit, she really missed his antics.

They stopped at the spot Dana had pointed at and a Taxi driver stuck his head out his window, a look of annoyance on his face.

"You gonna get out of there, or what?" he yelled and Peter grinned and was about to open his mouth but Juliet had beat him to it.

"Relax! You're on the meter!" she yelled without looking up as the PKE reader in her hand took up most of her attention. Peter stared at her, surprised but then gave her a proud and happy gaze. He hadn't noticed how much he had missed having her around. She was the only he knew who could match his sarcasm. It made him realize that if he didn't know she had a thing for Ray, he totally would have asked her out by now. Oh well. He looked back at the oncoming traffic and continued to yell.

Ray and Egon scanned the ground, both in their intense concentration mode. Juliet sees Egon take out another hand-held device and moves over to him.

"That's new. What is it?"

"Egon and I have been working on a gauge to measure psychomagnotheric energy in GEV's," Ray explained to her. "Giga electron volts."

"That's a thousand million electron volts." Egon clarified to her. She scoffed and stood up.

"I knew that." she muttered. Ray sent her a smile and went back to his work, leaving her with a blush and racing heart.

"Come on, hey! We're scientists! Get out of the way!" he waved his arms around a few more times before turning around to see what his friends had found.

Ray grinned as he read the number on the PKE reader and looked at Egon. "Whoa-ho-ho! I think we hit the honey pot! There's something brewing under the street. I've got 1118 on the PKE!"

"2.5 GEVs on the Giga-meter."

"Well, what does that mean?" Dana asked them. They were quiet and Juliet sighed.

"It's...well...not very good." she said and Dana gulped, glancing at Peter.

"You...you think maybe I have some genetic problems or something that makes me vulnerable to these supernatural things?" she asked him, her voice trembling.

Peter put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "You mean like the time you got possessed and turned into a monster terror dog? Naaaah. Not a chance. Total coincidence."

He smiled at the others. "Am I right?"

They shared a look at each other and looked back at Peter, they were clearly not buying the coincidence theory.

"I said," Peter repeated, "Am I right?"

Juliet faked a smile as she nodded and nudged Ray with a kick and he blinked before answering.

"Oh, yeah." he nodded.

"Sure." Egon agreed.

Peter led Dana and the others back to the curb. He turned around and faced the frozen traffic. "Gentlemen!" he called and grinned. "Start your engines."

Within seconds, the traffic on East Seventy-seventh Street was as frantic and loud as usual. It all looked normal. For now.

* * *

Ray Stantz walked down the tan colored walls and looked around at the many shiny wooden doors, the room numbers on the left side of the small skinny windows on the doors. He had gotten the name of the school Juliet worked at from Dana. Well, through some begging of course.

The receptionist had given him her room number and pointed him to the stairwell and now here he was, in a brightly lit hallway, at around 7:15 in the afternoon, looking for his best friend's room.

He looks back at the small paper in his hand and read the number for the tenth time. Finally he reached the room and glanced inside through the window.

Juliet sat at her desk, a red pen in her hand, scribbling something on a piece of paper. On the right side of her desk was a neat pile of papers. He didn't pay much attention to that but more to her appearance. Her hair was pulled back in a very messy bun and if it was meant to keep hair out of her eyes, it wasn't a very good solution. She had on a regular light blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

He watched as she stopped writing and set aside the paper, reaching for another one. She began to read over the paper, every once in a while writing something with her red pen, a look of concentration on her face. He could faintly hear music playing in the room and stepped back. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and reached for the door handle but hesitated in turning it.

Why was he so nervous? He had spent all morning with her just a few days ago and didn't feel as nervous as he did now. Was it because he knew Peter or Egon weren't here to help when he didn't know what to say? He felt his heart race and let out a shaky breath.

"Ok, you can do this." he told himself. "Just go in there and ask her if she wants to come with us. Nothing more, nothing less."

He pushed his nervousness away and turned the handle, opening the door. He stepped in and gave a knock on the already open door to get her attention. She glanced up but when she noticed who it was, she smiled in that way of hers that always made his knees weak when they were kids.

"Hey!" she said as she stood up and put down her pen. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well, I…." he stuttered. _'Damn it, don't choke up and look like an idiot!'_ he said to himself. "Uh, me and the guys were heading over to First Avenue to try and see if we can find anything under the street."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked and gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, Peter had the idea that we could, you know," he looked at his feet. "Dig under the street till we find something."

"Oh, I know that's illegal." she said with a groan and put a hand to her face, shaking her head. She looked at him again. "What are you gonna do if the cops find out?"

"Peter has a plan." he said simply. She stepped closer to him and he gulped.

"So, you and Egon just do what Peter tells you to do now?" she said and he sighed to hide how nervous he was.

"We need a way to find out what is under there and this is the only way we think we'll be able to." he explained and she took out the pin that held her hair up. He watched as her hair fell to her shoulders and she ran a hand through it.

"Alright, but why did you come here to tell me?" she asked and it took him a few seconds to stop staring at her to answer.

"Uh, I or well, we thought you wanted to come with?" he finally asked and she smiled again. Damn her and her perfect smile.

"As much as I would love to go out into the cold and dig a hole in First Avenue, I do have a lot of work to do." she said and he blushed, getting flustered.

"Oh! Of course! You don't have to if you don't want to, I just taught you wanted to go." he said and she giggled, leaning up on the tip of her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Try not to get arrested." she told him and went back to her desk. He stood there, his cheeks still red and he watched as she put her hair up again, the hairpin in her mouth and and then she grabbed it and put it in to keep the hair from falling.

He had no idea what made him speak up.

"Do you maybe what to go out sometime?" he said quickly which surprised them both. Juliet's head whipped around and he could hear himself yell curses and obscenities in his head for doing something so stupid.

"W-What?" Juliet asked softly, her cheeks getting red.

"I mean…" he froze. _'Fix this, you idiot! Fix it!'_ he swallowed. "Um, do you, I don't know, go out sometime? Not as a date! You know, as friends." he added at the end. Ray was so worried about his slip up that he missed the disappointment cross Juliet's face.

"Oh, right, of course." she felt like crying but pushed the feeling away. "Uh, yeah sure." she gave him a smile and he nodded, smiling as well.

"Okay." he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back to the door. "I have to, you know, go to meet the guys."

"Right." she said and giggled softly at how nervous and awkward he looked. Sometimes he still acted as if he was 16.

They both said goodbye, though both a little hesitant. And when Ray shut the door, both let out a breath neither had realized they had been holding.

* * *

At around 11:30, all the lights went out in the usually bright New York City. Juliet, though was awaken by her phone ringing. She groaned as she sat up and reached over to her nightstand, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice still full of sleep. A very familiar voice took away any sleep still in her system.

"Winston? What hap- what do you mean all the power in the city is out? Whoa, whoa, slow down! Okay so what happened?" she said into the phone and got up from her bed.

Winston explained that the guys had accidentally knock out a power line and now all the light in the city was out. Juliet went over to her window and yanked open the curtains to find he wasn't lying. Then Winston said something else.

"They WHAT!" she yelled. "Okay, okay I'll be right over." she hung up the phone, or well, slammed the phone more like it, and quickly put on a random change of clothes and rushing out to her car to make the difficult drive to the NYC Police Department.

She sat there in the station, waiting for her friends to be let out of their holding cell. Winston and Louis Tully had been there earlier to help with the bail but after paying, waiting three hours was too much for them and she told them to head home.

Juliet had her head in her hands but when she heard a door slam open, she looked up. She grinned when she saw a very pissed but very tired looking Peter Venkman walk out.

"Peter!" she exclaimed and he turned to her. At the sight of her, he smiled in relief and caught her when she ran into his arms.

"Hey, Barlow. Didn't ever think I'd be this happy to see your face." he said and she laughed. She stepped back and put a hand on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded, chuckling at how worried she was. Egon walked out, holding his head.

"Egon!" she exclaimed like before and tackled him into a hug, surprising him. He hugged her back fiercely after the shock wore off and she stepped back to ask him the same question she had asked Peter.

"I'm fine, Juliet." he told her with a smile. "Just a headache."

"I think I have some aspirin in the car…" she faded off towards the end when she saw Ray come out, running a hand through his messy hair. He froze when he met her eyes.

She grinned and jumped right into his arms, kissing him multiple times on his face, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh, Ray! I'm so glad you're ok! I was worried sick!" she told him when she stopped and moved back to see his face. After her relief calmed down, she started to hit him multiple times in the shoulder.

"You! Are! Such! An! Idiot!" she yelled at him, furious.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! You're pissed!" Ray said, trying to block her hits. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Damn right you're sorry!" she said. She stopped hitting Ray and glared at the three of them. "How could you guys get yourselves arrested!?" she scolded at them. Peter walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, you can yell at us all you want. But, uh, do it outside, huh?" he asked and she didn't answer, only turning on her heel and walking towards the front door. The other three took it as a okay and followed her.

They stepped outside and Juliet turned to them, glaring at them like before.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you three go do something so stupid!" she yelled. "And, even worse, you guys brought your packs too! Proton packs you are not supposed to be using by the way!"

The three men paled when she said that and she scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I know about that. The lady at the front desk told me what exactly you were being charged with." she ran a hand through her hair. "How could you guys be so smart at one moment but so stupid the next!?"

Juliet then directed her glare at Peter. "And you! I blame you for this."

"Me?!" Peter stared at her in shock. "Why me?! Ray was the one who kicked the power line!"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "This was your idea! And I would have told you guys not to go, if you hadn't sent him to tell me about it!" she pointed at Ray as she said this. "You know I can't say no to him!"

Ray blushed but Peter glared right back at Juliet. Egon knew a fight was just bound to happen so he stepped in between them.

"I know you two want to rip each other's heads off but please, it's three in the morning and I am really tired and if you remember Peter, the trail is tomorrow morning."

They both backed off and Juliet agreed to drop them off at the old firehouse. Before she got to get into the car, Ray grabbed her hand.

"Julie, I'm...I'm really sorry." he said to her. She glared at him at first but her expression softened. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"I know." she said and kissed on the cheek. "It's fine."

She got into the car and Ray got in after her, sitting in the back with Peter. He allowed himself a small smile before going back to worrying about the trail in the morning and the thing he found under the street.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for being long for such a long time. I had a attack of writer's block but I forced myself to write this one. I hope you all like it! next one will probably be up a lot faster since it's the courtroom scene and it's one of my favorite scenes. Please, please review! Tell what you guys think! Suggestions are always welcome! Till next time guys!**


	3. Finally Time To Kick Some Ass Again!

**I own nothing pertaining to Ghostbusters! Only my OC.**

* * *

By morning, New York City had it's power restored, and The Ghostbusters had their hands full. Juliet leaned forwards from her seat next to Winston and spoke to her friends over the counter.

"Okay, so tell me everything that happened before this trial starts." she said to them and suddenly both Egon and Ray started to explain to her what happened. It was kind of difficult to catch everything but they didn't have the time to stop and start over.

"So that's what is in that jar?" Juliet pointed to a jar with a pink substance on the table with all of their equipment.

"Yeah," Ray nodded. "I found a whole river of that stuff! It was amazing!" he said, his eyes bright with excitement.

Juliet smiled. Only Ray could get excited over slime. "Do you think that could be what caused Dana's buggy to go running into the middle of the street by itself?"

"Maybe." Egon said. "But we didn't get a chance to study since Ray," Egon sent him a glare and he shrunk in his seat. "Broke that power line and got it taken away."

"Well no sense worrying about it now." she said with a sigh. "We're screwed."

At that moment, the bailiff came in front of everyone and spoke. "All rise."

Everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet as Judge Stephen Wexler strode into the room. Juliet felt her heart sink further as she got a look at the Judge. He _did not_ look like a very nice man.

The Judge graveled the courtroom into secession and they all sat back down.

"Before we begin this trial I want to one thing very clear." The Judge began and his voice was just as intimidating as he looked. "The law does not recognize the existence of ghosts. I don't believe in them either. Don't wanna hear a lot of malarkey about goblins and spooks and demons. We're gonna stick to the facts in this case and leave the ghost stories to the kiddies, understood?"

The prosecutor grinned. "Understood, Your Honor."

"Uh-huh." Louis Tully muttered weakly.

"Wow. Sounds like a pretty open-minded guy." Winston whispered to Egon and he scoffed.

"Yeah, they call him The Hammer." he said and Juliet groaned as pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What can we do?" Ray said with a shrug. "It's all in the hands of our lawyer now."

Louis started to leaf through one of the many books he had brought, looking very nervous. Juliet wanted to grab one of the books and bash her head with one of them.

"I think you guys are making a big mistake. I mostly do tax laws and probate stuff occasionally. I got my law degree at night school!" he told them nervously as he glanced up at them over his glasses and Ray gave him a small smile.

"Well, that's fine, Louis. We got arrested at night." he then sighed and slammed his head down on the table. He obviously saw how doomed they were.

Peter looked over his shoulder, obviously bored with all of this and was a little surprised when he saw Dana in the visitors gallery. He muttered something to the others about being back in a few minutes and got up, walking over to her.

Juliet rolled her eyes and she looked over to the prosecutor's table. Her eyes narrowed when she saw some snobbish looking man talking to the woman who would for sure put them away pretty quickly, judging by how professional and tough she looked. Juliet strained her ears to hear what he was saying to her.

"How are you doing, hon?" the man asked. "Just put these guys away fast and make sure they go away for a long, long time."

Juliet didn't even know who this jackass was but there was no doubt that she wanted to bash his head in with one of Louis's books instead of her own now.

"It shouldn't be too hard with this list of charges." the prosecutor replied.

"Good." the man smiled. "Very good. The mayor and future governor won't forget this."

When Peter came back, Juliet leaned over to him.

"Hey, Venkman, who's that guy over at the prosecutor's table?" she asked him and Peter looked over to where she was pointing. He scowled.

"That's the mayor's new aid, Jack Hardemeyer." Peter told her and Juliet groaned.

"Oh great. Another pain in the ass we have to deal with."

"Yeah." Peter muttered and glared at that certain person as he walked slowly over to their table.

He looked down at them and smirked. "Nice going, Venkman," he cooed. "Violating a judicial restraining order, willful destruction of public property, fraud, malicious mischief…smooth move. See you in a couple of years - at your first parole hearing."

Juliet was seething. She was a little grateful that she wasn't on trial because that meant that she could have the chance to beat the shit out of him.

Hardemeyer gave them one more smirk and turned, marching out of the room. Louis watched as he walked out and gulped, his face now having the color of damp chalk.

"Gee, the whole city is against us. I think I'm going to be sick." he said, his voice in high-whine mode. Juliet reached across the aisle and offered him a waste basket that was there.

Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll never take us alive." he joked to them but all they could offer were very weak smiles. The judge called for opening statements and Peter nudged Louis, reminding him that he was first. Louis blinked, gulped, and stumbled in front of the courtroom.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the- of the audience. I don't think it's fair to call my clients frauds! Okay, so the blackout was a big problem for everybody, okay? I was stuck in an elevator for two hours and I had to make due the whole time. But I don't blame them! Because one time I turned into a dog and they helped me. Thank you." he rambled out. He quickly walked back to the table and sat down. He looked at the others to get feedback and Egon sighed.

"Very good, Louis. Short but pointless." he said.

After watching that, Juliet then considered using the waste basket herself as the prosecutor called her first witness. This was going to be painful.

* * *

A con-ed supervisor sat at the stand and was being examined by the prosecutor. Juliet just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Mr. Fianella, please look at Exhibits A through F on the table over here." she pointed to her table. Spread out on it were the basic tools of the Ghostbuster trade. Four proton packs and particle throwers. A few unsprung ghost traps and both the Giga and PKE meters. "Do you recognize this equipment?" she asked.

The con-ed man nodded vigorously. "Yeah. That's the stuff the cops took from their truck."

"Do you know what this equipment is used for?" she asked and the man shrugged.

"I don't know... catching ghosts, maybe? I dunno." he said and the prosecutor whirled around to face the judge.

"May I remind the court that the defendants are under a judicial restraining order that strictly forbids them from performing services as paranormal investigators or eliminators."

The judge nodded. "So done."

She smiled and walked over to her table. She picked up a jar of the pink slime and showed it the con-ed man.

"Now, Mr. Fianella- can you identify the substance in this jar marked Exhibit F?"

"Yeah, that's the stuff, all right." he said and looked over to the judge. "Your Honor, I've been working underground for Con Ed for twenty-seven years. I never saw anything like this in my life. Whatever's down there, they must have put it there."

"No, we didn't!" Ray yelled, furious at the accusation, shooting up from his seat. Peter and Egon held him back as the judge slammed his gavel down.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Juliet felt like sinking down into her seat but she noticed something. Something very interesting. The slime in the jar twitched and bubbled slightly and she stared at it confused. What the hell?

* * *

After two very, _very_ painful two hours of watching Louis get destroyed by the prosecutor, both Egon and Ray had been questioned by her and it was again Louis's turn. Juliet was playing with the hem of her black pencil skirt when she heard her name called. Her head shot up and the others were staring at her in surprise.

"Ms. Barlow, sometime today please." the judge said to her. She slowly stood up and walked over to the stand. What the hell was Louis thinking?

She swore in and sat down. She glanced over to the guys and they shrugged at her. Great. Thanks for the support guys.

"Ok, um, Ms. Barlow...s-so you worked with these men s-since they started, right?" he asked. She smiled as she nodded. He was a terrible lawyer but dear god, he was trying and she really couldn't be mad at him.

"Yes, I have."

"O-ok, s-so you have had experiences with ghosts and can s-say that for sure they aren't lying because you worked with them?" he asked, stuttering.

"Of course. Saying that they're lying would be calling myself a liar." she responded and Louis nodded.

"N-no further questions your honor." he said to the Judge. "Your witness, Mrs. Prosecutress."

Juliet felt like asking the judge if she could use his gavel. It was looking like a very good escape option.

The prosecutor walked up the her and smiled. "So, you say you've worked with these men before?"

"Yes. I have. Ever since we started in 1984." Juliet answered.

"Is that the extent of the time that you've known them?"

"No. I've known Ray Stantz since I was eleven years old." she said and looked over to Ray who gave her a smile. She felt her heart flutter a little but forced herself back to reality.

Peter nudged Ray and he looked at him, taking his attention from his friend.

"You've known her for _that long_?" he asked him, surprised. "And _never_ asked her out?"

Ray glared at him. "Yes, Peter. Get off my back about it."

Peter shrugged. "I'm just surprised. She must really like you to stay friends with you for that long. I would have asked her out years ago…."

At the sight of the death glare Ray sent him, Peter took the hint and shut his mouth.

"Now, where were you when the defendants committed this crime?"

"I was at home after finishing my work at my school. I'm a history teacher." Juliet answered.

The prosecutor smiled at her and motioned a hand at the equipment behind her. "Do you still recognize these tools?" At the sight of Juliet's nod, she continued. "Can you explain what it is for?"

"The pack is to shoot, wear down, and hold a ghost so we can capture it in a trap, like those." Juliet pointed to a trap at the table.

"How dangerous would you say they are?"

"Very." Juliet said and then smirked. "In the hands of someone who doesn't know what the hell they're doing like you, of course they are. For a professional like me or my friends over there, they're just really, really fun toys."

The three men sitting at the table, smiled at her and she sent them a wink.

This made the prosecutor's steady smile fade a little and she showed her the jar with the pink slime.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"No. Not really." Juliet said and grinned. "You found a whole river of this? Man, that sounds awesome. Wish I had gone." she said, looking at Ray.

Ray chuckled at her enthusiasm but the Judge thought different.

"Please, Ms. Barlow. Stay focused on the present matter." he growled from his seat. Juliet clear her throat and nodded. The prosecutor asked her a few more questions but Juliet only answered with half-truth and half-sarcasm. The lawyer saw she was getting nowhere allowed Juliet to go back to her seat.

As Juliet sat down, she felt a her heart pound in her chest with nervousness. Peter was called up after her and she knew this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

At the current moment, Juliet was regretting not getting a major in law and becoming a lawyer in college instead of her BA in English and major in History.

The courtroom watched as Louis rambled on and on as Peter whispered the things he should say to him from his seat.

"So you were just trying to help out a friend, who was scared of what was happening to her, when you're scared, there was no evil intended, no malice, because you live here and when you live in a place and you love it like you do you don't want nothing bad to happen, because it'll never happen again, it's an isolated incident, it's a one shot deal-" Louis stammered.

"Objection, Your Honor!" the prosecutor interrupted.

"What?" Louis asked, turning around.

"He's leading the witness!" she and the judge sighed, nodding.

"More like the witness was leading him." Juliet muttered under her breath making Winston chuckle beside her.

"Sustained."

Louis gave the prosecutor an exasperated look. "Give me a break, we're both lawyers."

"Mr. Tully, do you have any questions for this witness that might have some bearing on this case?" the judge asked him, trying to end the case already.

"Do I?" Louis asked Peter and he smiled at him.

"No, we've helped them out enough already."

"No, Your Honor." Louis said and walked back to their table. "Your witness."

The prosecutor rose from her seat, practically salivating at the prospect at destroying Peter's credibility. Peter was prepared though. He'd seen these kind of women before. He'd dated a few of them in college.

" _Dr._ Venkman," she began. "would you please tell the court why it is that you and your co-defendants took it upon yourselves to dig a very big hole in the middle of First Avenue?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Well, there are so many holes in First Avenue, we really didn't think anyone would notice." he answered and the people in the courtroom laughed. Juliet grinned and shook her head.

The judge though, found none of this funny. "Keep that up, mister, I'll find you in contempt."

The slime in the jar bubbled but no one noticed as Peter offered the judge a shy grin. "I'm truly sorry, Your Honor, but when somebody sets me up like that, I just can't resist."

"I'll ask you again, Dr. Venkman," the prosecutor said, going in for the kill. "why were you digging the hole? And please remember you're under oath."

Peter tried (unsuccessfully) to copy the concerned way Egon would usually talk about things like this. "I had my fingers crossed when they swore me in, but I'm going to tell you the truth. There are some things in this world that go way beyond human understanding. Things that cannot be explained. Things that some don't even want to know about! That is where we come in."

He nodded to Ray and Egon as if to say, _I got this fellas._

"So what you're saying," the prosecutor had a grin similar to that of a shark or barracuda. "is that the world of the supernatural is your exclusive province?"

"Kitten, I think that what I'm saying is that," Peter explained. "sometimes, shit happens, someone has to deal with it, and who ya gonna call?"

The gallery began to cheer. Peter stood and took a bow, flashing a very proud grin to his friends. Juliet clapped very happily as she cheered with the rest of the gallery. The moment was short lived though as the judge slammed his gavel to silence the crowd.

"Shut up!" he yelled. The slime in the jar on the table bubbled some more.

* * *

By the time the trial ended, Juliet was slumped in her seat and her head was on Winston's shoulder. That was it. Her best friend which she had known for almost twenty-two years was going to jail. Great. Part of her was angry that she didn't go with them. The other was heartbroken and regretful that she never told him how she felt. Oh well. She could send letters, right?

The judge glared at them as he spoke. "Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, stand up. Get up! You too, Mr. Tully." he said with a sigh when Louis stayed in his seat. Louis stumbled to his feet and the judge continued.

"I find you guilty on all charges! I order you to pay fines in the amount of $25,000 each!"

Ray lifted his gaze from the ground and his eyes caught the slime in the jar still on the exhibit table. It bubbled and he nudged Egon. The judged continued.

"I sentence you to eighteen months in the city correctional facility at Rikers Island!"

Egon turned to where Ray was looking at and his eyes widened.

"I'm not finished!" The judge screamed, getting angrier and angrier with each word. The slime grew more animated as his voice rose. "On a more personal note, let just me go on record as saying that there is no place for fakes, charlatans-"

"Uh, Your Honor?" Egon tried but the judge wasn't going to be interrupted.

"Shut up!- and tricksters like you in decent society!"

"Your Honor, this is important!" Peter tried as well but was ignored. Juliet and Winston looked at the jar of slime as it started to bubble even faster. They shared a look and both uttered,

"Uh-oh."

"You prey upon the gullibility of innocent people!" the judge screamed, his face red.

"Yes, sir." Ray spoke up, now sending the jar nervous glances.

" _Be quiet_!"

"But-" Ray tried to point his attention to the slime which was now starting to overflow from the jar.

"And believe me, if my hands were not tied by the unalterable fetters of the law! And I would indulge in the tradition of our illustrious forbears…"

Ray now motioned for them to hide under the table and Juliet and Winston followed suit.

"... reach back, to a purer, sterner justice, and have you _burned at the stake_!" The judge slammed his gavel down, hard, on his desk and at that moment, the jar exploded, a fierce, ethereal whirlwind whipping above everyone's heads.

Ray gazed at the spectacle with childlike wonder as he gasped. " _Wow_!"

"Winston, go get everyone out safely! I'll help the guys!" Juliet yelled at Winston over the noise. He nodded and stood, and ran to the doors. He pushed them open and the crowd of people in the courtroom scrambled to leave. Juliet leapt over the railing and went in between Peter and Egon.

A pair of ghosts shot out of slime, their fingers crackling electrical sparks, their hair sparkling as well. The judge recognized them immediately.

"Oh my God, the Scoleri brothers!" he yelled in surprise. The brothers glared down at the timid judge and emitted a loud eerie laugh. The two floating apparitions positioned themselves high above either side of the judge's desk and then shrieked down into the desk, sending the large wooden frame sailing across the room in pieces.

The judge found himself sitting behind the smoldering ruins of his desk. He realized he was defenseless and crawled over to the Ghostbusters' table. "The Scoleri brothers!"

"Friends of yours?" Juliet asked him.

"I tried them for murder! Gave them the chair!" the judge said and turned to them. "You gotta do something!"

"Why don't you tell them you don't believe in ghosts?" Egon suggested sarcastically. Juliet would have laughed but didn't have time as their table was lifted high up into the air.

They ran over to the jury box and dove behind the heavy oak wall. They ducked as the brothers tossed the defense table at the wall above their heads.

"These boys aren't playing around." Juliet noted, a slight smile on her face. After a whole morning of being bored, this was a very welcoming change.

"You gotta do something! Help me!" The judge screamed at them. Ray blinked innocently at the judge.

"Don't talk to me, talk to my attorney." he said simply and Louis stepped forwards.

"And that's me! My guys are still under a judicial restraining order! That blue thing I got from her! They could be exposing themselves!" Louis shouted angrily. The judge stared at him, as if he still didn't take him completely seriously.

Peter put a hand on Louis's shoulder and grinned. "And you don't want us exposing ourselves."

They move their attention for a bit over the barrier as they hear the prosecutor scream. They watch as the plumper of the two ghosts holds her up by her foot and tosses her out of the room, her screaming all the while.

The judge groans in both frustration and fear.

Peter points at him and grins. "You're next, bubbles."

The judge gave one more look over the barrier and sighed in defeat. "All right, all right! I rescind the order! Case dismissed!"

Louis grinned and jumped up. "Hooray, we won the case!"

"Now do something!" the judge said, fuming.

The three Ghostbusters grinned at each other and leapt over the barrier. Juliet ran around instead and rolled her eyes. They always liked to be dramatic.

They went over to the evidence table and they grabbed the four proton packs. Egon and Ray slipped on theirs and Peter and Juliet followed as Peter let out a huff.

"Oh... oh, I always hated this part of the business." he said and Juliet smiled. It was very heavy but really, she couldn't have been happier to be wearing it again.

"You know, it's been a couple of years since we used this stuff. I hope it still works." she said as she grabbed the particle thrower, relishing the feel of it in her hands once again.

"It should." Egon nodded, confident. "The power cells have a half-life of five thousand years."

"Well, there's no time for a bench test!" Ray said as he grabbed his own particle thrower. He grinned. "Heat em up!"

Peter turned up his pack and at the sound of the low hum, he grinned. "Doe…"

Ray grinned at him and did the same when his pack was on. "Re…"

Egon turned on his own and grinned when he said his part. "Egon!"

Juliet let out a laugh as Egon sent them a smirk. She really had missed this. But now, it was time to get to work.

"All right, throwers," Ray said as he switched on his thrower and raised it. "Set for full neutronas on stream!"

The others followed and they raised their throwers. They remained on standby though. Everything seemed to be silent and even a little _normal_.

Suddenly, from the back of the courtroom, chairs began to fly up into the air and then drop back onto the floor.

"On my signal." Ray said as he smiled. He was starting to have some fun. A bolt of energy suddenly shot across the ceiling above them and then the two brothers came floating out into the room.

"Open em up!" Ray yelled. "Now!"

The four of them shut their eyes as their wands emitted the familiar powerful streams of energy. But since they of course hadn't used them in so long, they weren't exactly the best marksmen at the moment. The streams fired wildly and the Scoleri ghosts easily dodged the four streams. The ghosts let out a loud cackle and then promptly dematerialized.

Juliet turned off her gun but the other three didn't seem to notice. She sighed and yelled for them to stop. They heard and shut of the wands, staring around the courtroom in a daze.

Peter had taken out an overheated lamp. Egon blew up the courtroom railing. Ray managed to obliterate half of one of the courtroom's towering pillars.

"That ought to do it, boys. Well done." Juliet said with a smirk. The three men smiled sheepishly and she chuckled. "Okay, so we don't cause anymore damage, Spengs and I will take the door. Ray, you and Peter try to work them down and into a corner."

They nodded at her and working as a team, they fanned the area.

A howl shook the air and the Scoleri brothers reappeared. They swept down and Peter and Ray moved out of the way. Ray fell onto the floor as Peter let out an undulating stream of energy that effectively trapped the fatter of the two ghosts within its force field.

"Nice, Venky!" Juliet cheered.

"Watch your streams. Hold him there." Egon yelled and they both moved towards the evidence table where the traps were.

Egon grabbed one of the traps and picked it up. He threw it into the middle of the room and watched as Peter maneuvered the ghost to the center.

"Easy, Peter."

"I got him." Peter nodded nervously.

A high-pitched scream filled the room and Egon saw the other ghost flying towards them. Ray leapt to his feet and yelled, "Duck, guys!"

Both Egon and Juliet got out of the way as Ray opened fire. The ghost let out a laugh as it dodged the stream.

Ray grit his teeth and let go another stream. This time the stream hit the ghost and it trapped the shrieking and enraged ghost.

"A little help." Ray grunted as he struggled to hold ghost. Juliet raised her wand and shot out her own stream. It hit the ghost and trapped it between both streams.

"Any day now, Egon!" Peter yelled over the shrieks of the ghost.

"Okay, trapping….trapping... _now_!" he yelled and stomped down on the button of the trap. The small doors of the trap opened up and a bright blue light streamed out of the rectangular box.

"Alright! Cease fire!" Egon yelled and the other three turned off their proton guns, lowering them slowly. The blue light captured both ghosts and gradually, the ghosts dissipated and then suddenly zipped into the trap. The doors on the trap snapped shut and the LED light on the outside flashed brilliantly.

The four of them go to the trap and grin.

"Two in the box!" Ray says playfully.

"Ready to go!" Peter said, joining in.

"We be fast…" Egon and Juliet added and the four of them all said together,

"And they be slow!" all pointing at the trap.

Louis came out from behind the barrier and went up to the trap, looking at it in awe. "Wow!"

"Guess we're back in business, huh boys?" Peter said with a grin as Egon lifted up the trap.

Ray shrugged with a grin and Juliet felt herself practically shake with the same adrenaline she felt the first time she had busted a ghost. She turned to Ray and tackled him into a hug. He let out a 'umph!' from the surprise and before he could respond to the hug, she pulled back, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Hard.

Egon and Peter grinned at each other as Ray's eyes widened in surprise. His brain finally caught up and he shut his eyes, kissing her back.

A cough from Peter made them separate, their eyes dazed and faces flushed.

"Well, as much as both me and Egon are happy to see you too _finally_ together, we do have two ghosts inside this trap that we need to put away." he said and both Ray and Juliet blushed.

A few minutes later, Peter kicked open the doors of the courtroom to be met with a crowd of reporters.

Peter grinned. "We're the best, we're the beautiful, we're the only- Ghostbusters."

"And we're back!" Ray cheered as he raised a triumphant fist in the air, his other arm around Juliet's waist as she grinned.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Yay! I was able to get this chapter out faster than the other! And finally Ray and Juliet kissed! I had that planned for a while now so I was so happy to write it. I am actually pretty happy with how this one turned out and I hope you guys do to! Please, as always, please leave a review! They really help me get these chapters out! Until next time guys! Love you all.**


	4. Pyrokinesis and Mood Slime

**Again, I own nothing! Except my OC!**

* * *

Juliet stepped out of the taxicab right in front of the old firehouse where it currently had a group of workmen taking down the old sign and putting up the new one. She paid the driver and looked up as the yellow car drove away. She smiled as she saw the new sign and walked inside the firehouse.

She walked up to Janine's desk as she heard Peter tell something to Louis.

"How are we doing on that bank loan?" he asked.

Louis cleared his throat. "Oh, I called the bank this morning...but they hung up on me."

"Try another bank." Venkman shrugged. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

"Actually you don't." Juliet spoke up and she smirked when Peter looked at her confused. "I already went to a bank and got us a loan. And I also have extra money coming in from my school on the days I go to work."

"I thought you quit?" Peter asked and she shook her head.

"Not entirely." she smiled. "I got a replacement for my class but I also did the Theatre department so I only work that which is only three days during the week."

"Huh." Peter looked a little impressed with how on top of things she was.

"Uh, Peter, are you sure about this?" Winston's voice called from up the stairs and Peter grinned.

"Oh, you're gonna love this." he said to Juliet as she raised an eyebrow.

"You got them on? Let me see." Peter called back. There was a silence for a few minutes and then the other three Ghostbusters walked sheepishly downstairs wearing the new uniforms Peter had commissioned.

Juliet tried not to burst into laughter when she got a look at them. Venkman stood next to her, a huge grin on his face. The uniforms were designed in a weirded-out, military style in Day-Glo colors, dripping with medals, and topped with ridiculous berets. Peter took note of the trio's embarrassed faces and tried to bluff his way through it.

"Incredible!" he said, the grin never leaving his face. "This is a very good look!"

Winston heaved a heavy sigh. "We look like the Bronxville High School Marching Band."

That was it for Juliet. She burst into laughter and practically fell onto the floor. "O-Oh my god! Y-You guys look ridiculous! You look like The Beatles from the Sgt pepper album!"

They glared at Peter but he only sidled up to them. "Will you just trust me on this? This is great. We get more attention and we get more customers and that means more money." he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, you'll get attention alright." Juliet said through her laughter. "No one can miss those outfits."

Ray sighed. "Look, Venkman, we don't have time for this. If you actually did your part then you would know that we already have customers waiting - paying customers. You can wear pink diapers and go-go boots if you want. We're sticking with the old coveralls."

They marched back up the stairs but Peter trotted up behind them.

"Coveralls," he shouted. "Great! Very imaginative, Ray. They make us look like we should be walking around the airport sprinkling sawdust on puke!"

Ray stormed back down the stairs and glared at Peter, standing right in front of him. "We're wearing them. And that's final!"

Peter nodded rapidly, his hands up in surrender. He knew better than to push his luck when Ray was pissed off at him.

* * *

The newly named Ecto-1A stopped in front of the World Trade Center, near Manhattan's Wall Street. Juliet hopped out of the car and made a reach for her proton pack but Peter waved her off. He didn't think they'd need such heavy equipment.

Moments after they entered, they were ushered into the ornate office of Ed Petrosius, a short, super-successful, and tightly wound bond salesman.

Petrosius gaped at the five Ghostbusters when they marched into his office. He didn't look very pleased to see them and Juliet noticed the phone up next to his ear.

"What is this?" he hissed, a hand on the mouthpiece of the phone. "I'm trying to keep this quiet. Couldn't you put on a coat and tie? You look like janitors."

Peter and Juliet glanced at each other and they both nodded. Yep, they concluded, another rich, spoiled, a-hole.

Petrosius barked into the phone. "I'll call you back, Ned. Watch Southern Gulf. If it goes past eight, start buying. Later."

He slammed the phone down and turned his chair so he now faced the Ghostbusters.

"All right," he said impatiently. "How long is this going to take? And what's it going to cost me?"

Peter offered him a sincere insincere smile. "Well, it depends. Generally we change an arm and a leg."

Petrosius slammed a button on his desktop and the door to his office closed shut. He let out a sigh. "Look, I got a lot to do and I can't afford to waste a lot of time on this, so don't jerk me around."

Ray tried the reassuring tack. "Why don't you just tell us what the problem is?"

"Well…" Petrosius muttered. "Sometimes, every once in awhile, things just sort of - well, they just… they just kind of burst into flames." he looked up at them. "You know what I mean?"

Juliet nodded scientifically. "Sure. Things just kind of burst into flames."

"Yeah, you know," Petrosius continued. "Like, I'll be working or talking on the phone and the top of my desk will just catch on fire. You've heard of that, haven't you?"

Peter rubbed his chin. "Oh, yeah, happens all the time."

"You have a lot of paper around," Ray said. "It could be a simple spontaneous combustion."

"Or it may be pyrogenesis." Egon said as he furrowed his brows.

"Pyrowhatsis?" Petrosius looked extremely confused.

Egon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Pyrogenesis is the ability some people have to generate great amounts of heat."

The phone on his desk rang before Petrosius could comprehend what Egon told him.

"Damn," he muttered, yanking the phone up. "Yeah? What?"

Juliet leaned over to Ray. "You mean, Egon thinks he might be like that Carrie girl from the Stephen King novel?" she said in a low voice.

"Guess so." he shrugged. "No other explanation."

As the guy talked on the phone, or rather, screamed into it, he continued to get angrier and angrier. Egon lifted up his Giga meter and scanned Petrosius while he screamed into the phone.

"No, Bob," Petrosius said, boiling, "You eat it! You want to come over over here and make me? Anytime, you lying sack of-"

To the right of his desk, a wastepaper basket suddenly exploded into flames. The Ghostbusters exchanged started looks. Petrosius glanced at the smoking waste basket.

"Damn it!"

The contract he had been waving in his hand now began to smolder and smoke. He dropped it onto the desktop which also began burning, bursting into spirals of orange and yellow. Tongues of flame shot from the in and out boxes on his desk. And the desk calendar. And the blotter.

Peter watched with slight amusement as more and more of Petrosius's work area be covered in flames. "Whew! Somebody get the burgers and hot dogs. This guy is incredible."

He reached over the desk and grabbed a pitcher of water, tossing it into Petrosius's face. Winston ran to the corner and yanked the inverted plastic bottle from the watercooler. He rushed back to the desk and doused the fire in the waste basket.

Petrosius watched the water drip from his face and down onto his clothing. He glared at Peter. "This is a twelve-hundred-dollar suit!" he bellowed.

This time the curtains behind him burst into flames.

"Ok, this is getting out of hand." Juliet muttered and bravely walked up to Petrosius. "I hate to do this, sir," she said. "But you are a public fire hazard."

Juliet cocked her left arm back and threw a punch that caught Petrosius square on the jaw. The businessman pitched back into his swivel chair and his chin dropped to his chest.

"Out cold." Winston noted, giving Juliet a very impressed look.

"Good policy, Barlow." Peter said, staring at the unconscious man. "From now on let's beat up all our customers."

Juliet smirked at Peter and open and closed her hand. Ray gaped at her and she smiled.

"I didn't know you could do that." he said and she leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Never really had a reason to show you." she told him and he blushed.

As they carry Petrosius out of his chair, Egon walks over to the watercooler. He stuck his hand into the open top and found that the interior sides of the cooler were coated with psycho-reactive slime.

"Interesting." he said to himself. He glanced up when the sprinklers turned on.

They carried the unconscious man out of his office and into the reception area. Peter paused in front of Petrosius's shocked secretary. "I think Ed's going to be taking some time off."

* * *

Juliet sat at the shiny, black Yamaha piano, the lid was closed and her feet stepping steadily on the pedals under the piano. A soft melody came out of the large instrument and Juliet bit her bottom lip in concentration. She was in the music room of her school and she was allowed to use it whenever she wanted. She needed to work on music for the play that was going to happen in February. But here she was, playing a completely different song.

"G minor, Bb major, Eb major…" Juliet muttered under breath as she went over the chords for the what felt like the hundredth time but was probably only the fifth. She gave a sigh and continued to mutter the lyrics, the chords repeating in her head. "...open your eyes, look up to the sky and see."

She was so caught up in the song she was trying to play that she didn't hear the door to the music room open.

Ray walked into the room, looking around. Janine had told him Juliet would be here doing work and he smiled when he saw sitting at the black piano. He walked over to Juliet and glanced at the sheet music. The words Bohemian Rhapsody were in bold, black ink on the top.

"Um, I don't know what work you're doing but I don't it it has anything to do with Queen does it?" he asked her which made her jump.

She hit a wrong chord and spin around. "Shit, don't do that. You scared the hell out of me."

He smiles. "Sorry." Ray sits down next to her and grabs the sheet music. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well, I was practicing." Juliet snatched back the papers and put them back up on the music rack. "Why? Do you guys need some help?"

"No, we just finished up." he told her and glanced down at the black and white keys. "How long do you have to be here for?"

"Not long." Juliet smirked. "I wasn't really working when you came in so no point in starting now."

He nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, unless you missed the date, it is Christmas Eve and I don't know if you maybe wanted to finally go out like I asked before you know, everything got crazy."

Juliet smiled at how quiet he had said all of that and the blush on his cheeks. He was so cute sometimes. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, sure." she said.

They ended up by 5th avenue, the entire street lit up by colorful lights.

"So what are the others up to?" Juliet asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, Egon is working more with the slime. We have a theory about what makes it react to things so he's starting to test a couple of things." he told her. "Winston is sleeping, he couldn't stand being awake any longer."

"What about Peter?" Juliet asked and Ray scoffed.

"Peter went home. He doesn't really like Christmas. Never has."

"Something personal?" Juliet asked him and Ray nodded at her.

"Yeah. His dad was never around when he was a kid." he gave a small shrug. "Guess it starts to affect you after a while."

"Poor Peter." Juliet frowned. It quickly turned to a grin after a few seconds. "I'm going to go to his apartment tomorrow. Try and cheer him up."

Ray laughs as she grinned at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the toy stores.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find something to either make Peter happy or annoy him. Both is good." Juliet said, the grin never leaving her face.

Ray smiled. Sometimes she could act as much as a little kid as he could.

* * *

"I have to do what exactly?" Juliet asked Ray as they sat across from each other in the lab downstairs in the basement.

"Me and Egon were doing a few experiments and found that the slime responds to different emotional states." Ray told her, grinning.

"So…." Juliet gave him a confused look.

"So, since you're the only one who knows how to play, me and him were thinking you could play a bit and see how it reacts." he said.

"Play what?" she asked and he stood up from his chair. He came back about a minute later with an acoustic guitar.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Juliet shook her head when she saw it.

"Come on, Julie." Ray said. "Me and Egon don't know how to play it and we want to see how it reacts."

"Well then turn on the radio or something." Juliet crossed her arms.

"We thought of that but Egon wanted me to wait till he got back." Ray grinned at her. "Please, Julie?"

"Why don't you just play your harmonica or something. That's the same thing." Juliet pouted.

"I only know a couple blues songs. You're way better."

Juliet glanced at him and he went down to his knees, like he used to do as a kid.

"Pleeeeease!" he begged and she sighed.

"Fine." she snatched the guitar out of his hands and he stood, smiling. "But just so you know, I haven't played in a while. I might not be any good."

After a few minutes of her tuning the instrument, she started to play.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live." she sang softly as she strung out the chords.

"Try a little louder." Ray told her and she smiled. She nodded and the chords of the guitar came out with more sound.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you." Juliet sang and she glanced up at Ray who was watching her with a small smile. She felt herself blush but for some reason, couldn't look away.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world." she continued to play and the slime started to bubble. Ray grinned at the reaction and as Juliet played while she sang, the slime bubbled more and more.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world" Juliet played out the last chords and placed her hands on the strings to stop the sound. The slime had reached the top of the container.

"Well, I guess it liked it." Juliet said and she set the guitar down carefully on the floor.

Ray was writing something down in a notebook and nodded at what she said. She sighed and rested her head on her hand, closing her eyes for a minute.

Ray looked up from his notes and smiled. Juliet sat at the table, her head in her hand and her eyes shut. He set the notebook down and walked over to her.

Juliet opened her eyes when she felt him kiss her forehead. She looked at him and he smiled as he touched his forehead with hers.

"That was a nice song." he said and she smiled.

"It wasn't mine."

"I know. It was just...nice how it sounded when you sang it." he gave her a shy smile. "To be honest, you didn't really have to play. I just wanted to hear you sing."

She giggled and moved so that she kissed him on the lips. He shut his eyes and kissed her back.

Juliet stood from her chair, not separating from him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist, not moving from there, still feeling a little nervous. She smiled into the kiss and ran a hand through his hair. She moved a hand down his chest and he held back a moan.

Eventually they both needed air and separated, but only seconds later, Ray moved back to kiss her again. God, how long had he wanted to do this? Since he was 14 or 15 or something like that. He tried to think as he moved themselves to the couch in the room and they fell onto it.

He gave up trying after he moved his lips to Juliet's jaw and neck and she let out a small gasp. Ray never imagined that he would be doing this, let alone with Juliet, the girl that he had been in love with for the longest time. He wanted this moment to never end.

But unfortunately, the universe had other plans as the sound of someone coming down the stairs caused them to stop and quickly separate.

They both blushed when Egon came into the room and gave them both a confused look.

"Uh, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he asked them and they both shook their head.

Egon still looked like he didn't really believe them but one glance at the table where the slime was, which had started to flow out of the container and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" he asked and Ray took notice of it as well.

"Oh, that." he muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, we uh, we just…" Ray tried to explain.

"We were experimenting with music to see how it would react. I played a song on that guitar." Juliet said quickly. She heard Ray sigh beside her.

"Oh." Egon simply said. "Well, we could try it with the radio now."

Juliet cast a side glance to Ray and smiled at him.

* * *

Peter and Winston entered the firehouse, completely exhausted after all the work they had been getting. They went downstairs, Winston emptying out the trap in his hand. Peter collapsed on the couch in the room.

"This pace is too much," he said moaning. "I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me on Wednesday."

"Today's Monday." Winston said with a sigh as he fell onto the couch next to him.

"I know that." Peter answered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Ray walked in and smiled at them. "Before you guys pass out, come over here. Spengler, Julie and I have something really amazing to show you."

Winston nodded as he stood but Peter groaned as he fell to the floor and got up rather slowly. Ray and Winston rolled their eyes and walked over to where Egon and Juliet were.

Ray went over to a refrigerator and he took out a tupperware container which held the pink slime. He put the tupperware into the microwave and allowed it to thaw.

"We've been experimenting with the plasm we found in the subway tunnel." Ray told Peter, who was barely conscious. He took it out of the microwave and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you put in the microwave?" Peter asked and Ray rolled his eyes.

"I restored it to it's normal state." Ray set the tupperware on the table.

"Should I get spoons?" Peter asked Egon and he shook his head.

"Don't bother." he said and grinned. "Watch this. Go ahead, Ray." he nodded to Ray who sent a wink to Juliet.

Ray leaned over the slime and began to shout. "You! You worthless piece of slime!"

Peter and Winston watched in awe as the slime began to twitch and glow.

"You ignorant, disgusting blob!" Ray continued in mock anger. The slime started to bubble and swell. Egon smiled and leaned over as well.

"You're nothing but an unstable, short-chain molecule!"

Juliet chuckled a bit at that part. Only someone like Egon could think that something like that could be an insult. Peter and Winston exchanged glances as the other two men continued to yell insults at the slime.

"You foul, obnoxious muck!"

"You have a weak electrochemical bond!"

"I have seen some disgusting crud in my time, but you take the cake!" Ray yelled as the slime oozed out of the tupperware. Juliet stepped forwards and pulled Ray back.

"Okay, that's enough for today." she said when she saw Ray probably was going to keep on going. "Egon, why don't we calm it down."

Egon nodded at her and she went over to his desk and grabbed the acoustic guitar. She came back to the table and started strumming chords on the guitar, singing along with the sounds.

"I get up in the evening and I ain't got nothing to say. I come home in the morning. I go to bed feeling the same way. I ain't nothing but tired. Man I'm just tired and bored with myself. Hey there baby, I could use just a little help." Juliet sang out the Bruce Springsteen lyrics and Peter and Winston watched wide-eyed as the slime stopped bubbling.

"You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark. This gun's for hire, even if we're just dancing in the dark." Juliet continued to sing and play. Slowly but noticeably, the ooze began to calm down and actually shrink.

"You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart. This gun's for hire, even if we're just dancing in the dark. You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart. This gun's for hire, even if we're just dancing in the dark." Juliet sang out the last of the rock song and smiled at the others.

Peter screwed his face into the real life equivalent of a question mark. "This is what you do with your spare time?"

Ray sighed but smiled at him. "Peter, this is an incredible breakthrough. I mean, what a discovery! A psycho reactive substance! Whatever this stuff is, it responds to human emotional states."

"And we've found it at every site we've been to lately." Juliet told him.

"Mood slime." Peter said and Egon sighed, clearly annoyed at the name.

Peter leaned closer to the slime and smiled. "Oh, baby…" he said in a mocking tone. The slime bubbled which caused him to jump slightly back.

Winston looked at the slime and then to Ray. "You mean this stuff actually feeds on bad vibes."

"Like a cop in a donut factory." Ray said and Juliet smiled.

"Gee, Ray, I love it when you talk science terms." she said causing him to blush slightly.

Egon chuckled and turned to Peter and Winston. "We've been running tests to see if we can get an equally strong positive reaction."

"What kind of tests?" Peter asked.

Ray cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, we sing to it, and we talk to it, and say supportive, nurturing things to it…"

Juliet looks down onto the ground. She would have laughed if she also hadn't participated. Peter smirked.

"You're not sleeping with it, are you, Ray?" Peter asked. Both Ray and Juliet blushed, remembering what had happened a few days ago. They looked at Egon who looked extremely uncomfortable. He looked at the table and avoided everyone's gazes. Peter and Winston also turned to Egon and smirked.

"Oh, you!" Peter said with a laugh and Winston shook his head chuckling.

"It's always the quiet ones."

"You hound!"

Egon cleared his throat and changed the subject. "How about the kinetic test?"

"Okay." Both Ray and Juliet said in unison, happy to move on.

Egon stood up from the table and grabbed a toaster. He set it down on the table. "Ordinary household toaster."

Peter nodded, a little skeptical of what they were doing. "I'll take your word for that."

Ray grabbed a ladle from the desk behind him and with it, put some of the slime into each slot of the toaster.

"It responds to music, so we've been doing some experimentation. Playing easy listening. Middle-of-the-road type stuff." Juliet said and Egon went over to a radio.

"You know, Paul Young, Dust In The Wind, that works okay." Ray nodded over to Egon to turn it on.

"It works for me." Peter muttered and Egon grinned.

"It loves Jackie Wilson."

With that, the radio began to play the song 'Higher and Higher' by Jackie Wilson.

"Sheesh! You guys do this at night when I'm not here?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms. He then grinned. "Oh, I get it, it sings! It sounds exactly like Jackie, that's fantastic."

"Just watch." Juliet told him, a small smile on her lips.

"Does it do Emmy Lou Harris?" Peter said but he stopped when the slime encased toaster began to shake and spin. Winston's jaw dropped slightly at the sight as the toaster started to move in tune with the music.

Peter raised an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms, now his interest peaked. "Oh, it dances too."

The rest consisted of the guys clapping their hands and they cheered the toaster on. Juliet went over to it and reached out her hands in time to catch the two pieces of toast that shot out of it. She nodded to Egon, who then walked and turned off the cassette in the radio.

Peter immediately grabbed the cord and pulled the toaster to him, grabbing it and hugging it to his chest.

"Oh! Oh, oh baby, oh, you're my number one Christmas boutique gift item!" he cried. Juliet rolled her eyes. Of course his first thought after seeing something like that would be money.

Winston was a little bit more skeptical on that thought. "Right, and the first time somebody gets mad the toaster could eat their hand."

"No, no, no, no, we put a warning label on it," Peter told him, shaking his head and putting two fingers into the slots. "we don't have any liability- aggh! Ow! Oh!" he suddenly started to scream in pain as if the toaster had started to bite at his fingers. The other four leapt forwards to help him but after they pulled it away, Peter grinned at them and wagged his fingers.

"Oh! Oh, did you ever go for it. The old man-eating-toaster gig!" he laughed as he pretended to poke Egon in his eyes. The others gave him a glare but Ray then smiled at him.

"Get him!" he yelled and they tackled Peter, the five of them laughing.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm back. Sorry for the wait but I kept changing my mind of what to write for this one but this is my final draft. Hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think! As always, suggestions are welcome! If you think I should do something to fix the story, let me know. I want this story to be the best it can be. Anyways, I will try to get the next one out in about the same time as this one or shorter. See you all next time.**


	5. Well, Things Just Got Interesting

**Hi everyone! Well, I'm not dead as you can see. I'm so so so sorry for not uploading in such a long time. It's just I've had so much going on and I just lost interest for a while. But thanks to IDW publishing, I have gotten my inspiration back. (I of course am referencing the Ghostbusters comics they took out. Check them out! They are so good.) I hope you all like this chapter, even if it is shorter than my usual chapters and is mostly filler. I know some of you have been asking about the second half of this chapter and I have delivered so I hope it's to your standards.**

 **But because I have written that, I need to give warning. This is where the M rating comes in. So if you don't like that, you can just read the first have and stop when you reach the second break. Again, I own nothing except Juliet.**

* * *

The room lit up as four proton beams filled the air. The ghost cackled as it once again avoided getting captured, flying round by the ceiling. Egon frowned and turned off his pack.

"He's flying in a pattern!" he yelled. "Winton, you go to the right corner. Peter you go to the left corner. Ray, you get the trap ready."

They nodded and they went to their places. The ghost continued to fly around the room, unaware of the plan. Egon followed it with his eyes and raised his proton gun.

"Okay….fire!" he ordered and the other two blasted their own guns. This time, the ghost couldn't move fast enough and the rays were able to capture it. The ghost screeched and howled as the the three men struggled to hold it.

"Any time, Ray!" Peter yelled over the noise. Ray nodded and tossed the trap to the ground, stepping on the switch. The trap doors opened and the ghost gave one last scream as it was sucked down into the trap, the doors closing shut once it was inside.

The green LED light started to light up and the four gave a sigh. Ray walked over to pick it up as Peter grinned.

"Well, I'm not one to brag but I'd say I did a pretty good job." he put his hands on his hips as the other three shared a look.

"Peter, you always brag." Winston said and Peter gave him an offended look.

"Me? I never brag." he said with a scoff.

"Venkman, you once said your face was proof of God's existence." Ray muttered as he picked up the trap. Peter glared at him but this time, he didn't respond with a witty retort. He only gave small 'hmph!' and walked out of the room and over to the owner of the house to discuss the bill. The other three chuckled as they followed.

* * *

Juliet gave a satisfied sigh as she looked around at her work. She looked over from her position in the center of her living room to the clock on the wall to her right. Ten minutes to six. The boys should be about finished with today's list of jobs.

She had offered to go with them but they had insisted that because it was her birthday, she got to stay. Well, the other three insisted. Peter complained about it. She smiled at that.

Juliet walked over to the television set and crouched down, pulling out a box full of vhs movie tapes. She grinned and started to look through them.

A knock at the door caused her to stop riffling through the tapes and stand up again. Her movement made a lock of hair fall in front of her face and she tried to blow it away as she opened the door.

"Hey, Julie….um." Ray said when she opened the door and he smiled when he saw her continuing to blow on the stubborn lock of hair in front of her face. She finally took her attention away from it after a few more tries and looked to see who it was and her face turned red when she saw Ray smiling at her, trying not to laugh.

"Uh...hi." she said, feeling her face burn. He chuckled and moved the lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." he said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Juliet felt her heart flutter and she realized with a smile that she was never going to get used to this.

"Come on in. I want to show something." she said after she came back to reality. She pulled him inside and grinned when he looked around the living room with wide eyes.

"A pillow fort?" he said, though it sounded like more of a question. "Like when we were kids?"

"Yep!" Juliet answered with grin and a slight bounce. "I thought we could watch a few movies, you know, just hang out, like we used to."

He laughed at her enthusiasm but nodded. "Yeah, sure, sounds fun."

She clapped her hands together and rushed back over to the box of vhs tapes she had been looking through before. He followed her and started to look through them with her.

"How about this one?" Ray lifted one up with a grin. Juliet looked up and read the title. On the box cover was a man that looked to be in a trance carrying a woman. The words were large and written in a way that was supposed to be scary. It read "Plan 9 From Outer Space". Juliet groaned.

"Oh, not that one." she said and he laughed.

"Why? It's great! Well, yeah okay it's terrible but it's fun to watch." he said and she grinned but still shook her head.

"Exactly. It's terrible. We are not watching that one." she said through laughs.

"Come on, Julie! You used to love this movie!" he cleared his throat and said, "My friends we cannot keep this a secret any longer. Let us reward the innocent, let us punish the guilty. My friends... can your heart stand, the shocking facts, about grave robbers from outer space?" he finished, stating a quote off the top of his head.

Juliet laughed. "How do you remember that?"

Ray shrugged but laughed as well and nudged her. "Bet you remember some too."

"Shut up." she responded and went back to looking through the box of tapes. He smiled at her and continued to look as well.

Eventually they decided on Night of the Living Dead, which Ray was very happy about. Juliet put the movie into the vhs player and they both sat down on the many blankets and pillows that Juliet had laid down on the floor.

* * *

"Ugh, this is where she gets really annoying." Ray muttered as they watched the movie. The two characters, Barbara and Ben, were talking about how they ended up there.

"Annoying? She's not that bad." Juliet says.

"She's just repeating what we already saw and she's doing it in that really whiny voice." he said with a scoff. "I mean, I got no problem with the actress but this scene just makes her really annoying."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "You have no problem with her during the rest of the movie."

"Well, it's just this one scene." he muttered. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek but he beat her to it and turned, meeting her halfway and kissing her.

Her eyes widened as she was taken off guard. She felt his hand on her cheek and her eyes slowly fell shut as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They fall back onto the blankets, Ray's hands on her hips while Juliet's are in his hair. He pulls away after a bit and they both try to catch their breath. She looks down at him, a small smile on her lips.

"You okay?"

He smiles and puts his head on her shoulder. "Just kinda….still trying to wrap my head around this."

"Around what?" she says in a sort of breathy voice.

Ray chuckles. "I just never thought I'd be doing this. With you. Cause for a while, I actually thought you liked Peter."

Juliet makes a face, showing she hates that idea and he laughs. She smiles and kisses him again.

"You're such a dork." she mumbles through the kiss. He moves his head from her shoulder and to her neck, Juliet sucking in a breath and trying to but failing to hold back a moan as he leaves a bruise at base of her neck.

She struggles to unbutton his shirt as he continues to move down to her shoulders and stops so she can pull her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. The movie played in the background and the light of the television screen cast a glow to them.

Juliet blushed when she saw Ray staring at her, feeling self-conscious. He stared at her, a small smile on his lips. His eyes had the same shine to them as they did when he talked about his work, the same awe on his face as the first time when he saw that ghost in the library five years ago.

He seemed to sense her embarrassment so he pulled her back down gently, kissing her as his fingertips explore and trace the newly exposed skin.

His hand stayed on her hip as the opposite one moved up to her chest, squeezing against the cup of the bra. Juliet moans into his mouth and her teeth clamp down on his bottom lip as she flips them over, finally finishing with the buttons of his shirt and pushes it off, tossing it like her own.

"Hold on, Julie…" Ray mumbled making her pause. "Are you sure-"

"Ray, I swear to God…" she says jokingly. She leans down and kisses his nose. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I just— you're so beautiful, y'know? Like, a guy like me shouldn't even be friends with someone like you. You're amazing."

"I-Thank you," you mumble, astounded for a moment. The only time you'd heard him speak so sincerely was whenever he talked about work. "Wow."

"Can I take your pants off now?"

Juliet burst out laughing at that and Ray's face gets red..

"Yes, Ray. You can."

He beams at you like a kid on Christmas and moves from his position over her before unbuttoning her jeans and struggling them off her legs, where they're placed with the rest of the clothes. Pressing kisses to her jaw and neck, he's muttering compliments under his breath as he travels down her torso. Stopping at the slope of her breast, he reaches around her to unclip her bra and slip it off her shoulders. His staring makes Juliet look away once it's off, and she swallows hard, biting her lip. It doesn't seem to faze him, though: he glances up at her before he ducks and flicks his tongue over her nipple, and she feels his grin when she gasps, arching into the touch. His hand moves from her hip to between her legs, spreading them apart before feeling how wet she is through her underwear, her moan dissolving in her mouth to a quiet whimper. A low chuckle follows before he kisses Juliet again, and she raises her hips to meet his, trying to get any sort of friction she could.

Ray's finger loops into the hem of her underwear and Juliet lets him pull them off, discarded like the other articles of clothing. Ray's gaze rakes over her and the dork is sucked away from his entire aura; his eyes are dark, he's breathing heavy. Juliet isn't sure what triggered the change, but she knows she liked it. A lot.

"Should we…?" he breathes out

"Pill." she utters, unable to make her brain form a complete sentence.

He simply nods as his jeans and boxers are shuffled off and she looks away as he slowly pushes into her, eyes winced shut, mouth open in gasps and whimpers until it's comfortable. Ray waits until Juliet nods at him once before he pulls out and back in, both of them moaning in unison and catching each other's eye.

Juliet can't help it. A spurt of giggles escapes her and they're both laughing at the same time, but Ray leans down on his forearms and kisses Juliet deeply, her hands on his shoulders, and he pulls away to hide in the crook of her neck.

"You're a dork." he mutters and she smiles.

"Takes one to know one."

With that sudden break out of the way, he gets back to business. Ray thrusts into her slowly, at first, getting used to the feeling himself, and he quickens the pace when she hisses at him to hurry up because she's dying here and he's driving her mad with teasing. That sets the pace for a while, and Juliet can tell he's close from the constant swearing breathed against her neck and the harshness of the biting— she's going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, damn it, Ray— but she's too busy giving into pleasure herself to think about that too much. Ray manages to balance on one forearm and two fingers from his other hand rubs her clit in hard, fast, circles, Juliet's whine of his name followed by a growl of his own. She'd been grabbing at his back and her nails dug furrows across his skin; she'd have to remember to ask to see his back once they're, well, not fucking.

Which might well be soon. Ray buries himself deeper in her and Juliet hears him moan her name against her shoulder, biting down hard before he comes, speeding up, and she follows soon after, blood roaring in her ears and her heart thudding in her chest when she groans in release, her head falling back onto the soft material of the blankets.

They separate and they both take the time to catch their breath. A moment of silence passes over them until Juliet breaks it.

"So...the movie ended up being a lot better than I remember." she said. Ray laughs at that.

"Yeah." he agreed with a grin. "We were, what? Sixteen? When we first saw it?"

"You were sixteen. I was still fifteen." Juliet corrected with a yawn as she snuggled up to his side. "You're five months older than me."

He smiled when he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep, her breathing steady and soft. He kissed the top of her head. He shut his eyes, sleep winning him over as well. He'd deal with the fact that Peter and Winston would have a million questions about this tomorrow.

* * *

 **So! There you are! Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review! I've never really liked how I write scenes like this so I hope it's okay. Other than that, I will see you all next time.**


	6. Why Do We Get The Crazy Ones?

**Hi everyone! So, first things first. I'm not dead and I'm not going to abandon this story. I could never do that to you all. But the main thing is that I'm finally back in the grove of writing! I lost inspiration for a while but my life changed recently that made me want to continue this story so here you guys go! I will try and upload again soon (which I hope that promise I can keep this time) but if I don't, please hound me for an update! I need reminders that people still want to read! I feel really bad for leaving you all but a new chapter has a arrived and another is on the way! :D**

 **Again, I do not own anything in this chapter except for Juliet!**

* * *

Peter hung up his jacket with a sigh and dropped himself onto his couch. He smiled a little, looking at the furniture. A few months ago, he couldn't even afford a goddamn decent _chair and table_ but now, look at him. The thought of finally being able to ask Dana to come over crossed his mind and he frowned. He had gone over to the museum where she worked at and well, it was interesting to say the least.

She seemed to be doing alright but her little co-worker on the other hand was just weird. What was his name again? James? John? Whatever it was, he definitely was a little on the crazy side.

And that painting. The way Dana described it made him think that maybe with everything that had happened five years ago, she was paranoid with anything that looked creepy. But when he actually stepped up to the thing, he felt his skin crawl. The whole thing gave off a creep vibe and though he didn't let it show, it did catch his attention.

The uncomfortable feeling that the painting had given him came back and he reached over to his phone. He listened to it ring and finally after the third ring, the person he called picked up.

" _Hello?"_

"Julie! Hey, how's everything?" he asked casually. He heard her sigh and he smiled.

" _Hi Peter. What do you need?"_ she sounded a little annoyed but he ignored it as he usually does.

"Well I was only gonna say hi and see how you were doing but since you asked…" he said, his signature cheeky grin on his face. She groaned into the receiver and he laughed. "Ok,ok, sorry. But really, I need to ask a favor."

" _What is it?"_

"I need you to look up 'Vigo the Carpathian'."

" _What? Why?"_ Juliet asked into the phone and he could hear the confusion in her voice.

"It's for Dana. There's this painting at the museum she's working at and, I don't know, it just came me a really bad feeling when I saw it." he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

" _How come you're asking me? Why not Ray or Egon?"_

"Because they're still stuck working on that slime. Figured they'd be a little too busy to look up some guy in a painting." he said. There was a pause and then Juliet answered.

" _Alright. Sure, I'll get right on it. Are...are you worried that it could have something to do with her case?"_ she asked, her voice getting soft and concerned.

"I don't know. I guess? Call a hunch but I just can't get this weird feeling to go away. The painting is really creepy. Don't know who's bright idea it was to bring that there or even paint it." he muttered. Juliet chuckled and she promised she would look up the name. He thanked her and hung up the phone, running a hand over his face.

* * *

Juliet scribbled down a few more notes onto the sheet music on her lap. She played the song in her head and then added a couple more. She knew the play her school was doing already had music to it but she had always felt that she could add a few different things to it, so here she was. Across the room, Egon and Ray were still doing more studies on the slime. Egon had on a focused look on his face as he stared at the notebook in his hand as Ray wrote something down in his own notebook while they both looked at the screen of the computer which showed the emotional readings from the blue cap full of wires and electrodes on Ray's head.

The phone on the wall suddenly rang and the three of them jumped slightly as the silence in the room was broken. Ray gave a sigh and walked over to it, picking it up and answering.

"Hey Pete. Everything alright?" he asked.

" _Yeah, Dana's just come over to my place."_ Peter responded.

"How come? Something happen?"

" _Well, actually, her tub tried to eat her."_

"What? Are you serious? Well, that's great!" he exclaimed but he caught himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, that's terrible, but it's great for what we were…" he stopped as Peter interrupted him. "Yeah, I will. Sure, we'll get right on it." he hung up the phone and tossed off the cap he was wearing, turning to Egon and Juliet.

"Guys! Major slime-related psychokinetic event." he grinned at them, making the two look up from their work.

"What happened?" Egon asked as he put down his pen and clipboard.

"Something came out of Dana's bathtub, tried to grab her and the baby." Ray explained.

"Oh my god, are they alright?" Juliet asked with wide eyes as she moved her notes and papers in her lap aside.

"Yeah, well, she got out of there and went over to Venkman's" he said as he walked over to grab his jacket. Egon and Juliet followed suit but Juliet paused.

"Wait. Venkman mentioned a painting to me a while ago. I ran the name of it, 'Vigo the Carpathian', through the Occult Reference-Net. Look what I got." She walks over to the computer and shows them the information she found. Egon and Ray look over and scan the words, interest popping up on both men's faces.

"Ooh... Nice ugly history." He looks at Egon and Juliet when he finishes reading. "Think there's a connection between this Vigo character and the-" the slime on the desk bubbles at the mention. "Slime?"

Egon smirked. "Is the atomic weight of Cobalt 58.9?"

Juliet chuckles and slips on her jacket. "We'd better get over to Dana's apartment."

"Yeah. I'd like to check out the bathtub." Ray said with a slight nod.

"It might be a good idea to go to the museum in the morning and get a look at that painting." Egon added as they headed out the door.

* * *

8 hours and 5 books later, Juliet dropped her head back onto Dana's couch and sighed.

"I can't read anymore. I'm dying." she groaned. Ray chuckled next to her, his eyes scanning the book in his hands.

"You don't have to keep working.. You can go home. Me and Egon got this covered." he told her.

"I'm not gonna leave all the work to you guys. I want to help." she said with a frown. "It's just that my brain would rather sleep."

"Yeah, I know." Ray agreed. He leaned back as well and ran a hand over his face. "We just can't catch a break with these things can we?" he sat up then and Juliet looked over to him. "Maybe Dana's right."

"About what?" Juliet asked.

"About her being cursed or something. It would explain why these things only happen to us."

"Yeah, I blame Peter. He's the one who started dating her in the first place." she muttered.

Ray smiled and leaned back again. "Hey, do you remember that time in our junior year when we stayed up all night before school? You almost killed our algebra teacher." he said with a laugh.

"Well, it wasn't my fault! I was tired and she woke me up. She should have left me alone." she crossed her arms and gave a small 'hmph!'

"Why'd we stay up in the first place?" Ray asked, feeling his own exhaustion catch up to him.

"I don't remember." Juliet said with a yawn. "Something stupid probably."

Her head fell to lay on Ray's shoulder as she finally gave up trying to stay awake. He looked over to her and decided that sleeping seemed like the better option and he followed soon after.

* * *

The next morning, Juliet wished she could just turn off the sun as she rested her head on the passenger window of Ecto-1A. Thankfully, Winston had offered to drive while the others slept and he heard no objections as both Egon and Ray jumped into the back seats immediately.

The car screeched to a halt in front of the curb where Peter had been pacing and they all tiredly got out, Winston mumbling under his breath about the crosstown traffic there had been. Peter quickly walked over to Ray, concern clearly on his face.

"You find anything at Dana's?" he asked and Ray shrugged.

"Nah, nothing but some mood slime residue around the bathtub. But I did get something on that Vigo character you mentioned. Found it in Leon Zundiger's "Magicians, Martyrs and Madmen". Dig that."

"Yup. Vigo the Carpathian. Born 1505, died 1610." Juliet said with a smirk and Peter raised his eyebrows.

"A hundred and five years old. He hung in there, didn't he?"

Ray smiled knowingly. "And he didn't die of old age, either. He was poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered."

"Ouch." Peter winced.

"I guess he wasn't too popular towards the end." Winston muttered and Juliet nodded.

"No, not exactly a man of the people."

Egon continued. "Also known as Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised and Vigo the Unholy."

"Wasn't he also Vigo the Butch?" Peter joked.

"And dig this!" Peter's comment not affecting Ray's enthusiasm. "There was a prophecy, just before his head died. His last words were: "Death is but a door, time is but a window. I'll be back!"

Peter and Juliet rolled their eyes at his dramatics but were both smiling. They walked up the steps to the museum and entered.

The five of them marched through the doors and stood tall in the entrance. Peter, though, looked at the five of them and sighed.

"All right, suck in your guts, guys. We're the Ghostbusters." he muttered. Juliet heard a sharp intake of breath from the others and she rolled her eyes.

But before they could get anywhere, a small man who was moving and clapping his hands in wild motions came up to them and Ray raised an eyebrow, leaning over to Peter.

"Who's the wiggler?" he asked and Peter gave him a smirk.

"He's yours, Ray. Sic him!"

Ray gave Peter and annoyed look but sighed and got into his 'I'm a professional scientist so shut up and listen' mode. He briskly walked up to the short man and stopped him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Hi, Ray Stantz from the Ghostbusters. How are you? We're just doing a routine spook check." he said fast enough so that the man couldn't interrupt.

Juliet smiled at this. He'd make a good professor if he wanted to. She followed Egon over to the restoration room while they left for the others to deal with the man.

Peter paid what he was babbling about no mind as he took off his jacket and handed it to him. The man just grabbed it and continued to talk.

"Dr. Venkman! Dana is not here!" he cried and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we know that, Johnny." Peter muttered and 'Johnny' gave him a confused look as he finally paused and then went back to talking.

"So why you came?" he asked in his accented voice.

Peter looked down at the camera around his neck and made a few adjustments before looking up at Johnny again. "We got a report there was a major creep in the area, we checked our list and you were right on the top." he gave him a look and then asked, "Johnny, were the hell are you from, anyway?"

"The Upper West Side…" he answered, slightly unsure of where all of this was going.

Egon came up from behind Peter and leaned over to him. "The whole room's extremely hot, Peter."

Winston and Juliet came over and finally saw the painting. They both grimaced at the sight of it.

"Whoa. That's one ugly dude." Winston commented and Juliet scoffed in agreement.

"Dana has to look at this everyday?" Juliet raised an eyebrow, "No wonder she's all freaked out."

Peter looks up at the painting they were talking about and a look of surprise passes over his features for a few seconds before it passes and he lifts up his camera.

"Oh, that's Vigo! Mr. Vigo! Vigs! Could you look this way, please!" he exclaimed as he started to take quick pictures.

Now Johnny really started to panic. "No! No, please no. No! No, Dr. Venkman!" he shouted at Peter as he jumped in front of the painting. "No photographs, please! Slides are available in the gift shop."

Winston sighed and grabbed the man by the shoulders, pulling him away and out of the room.

"Yeah, thanks. Thank you Winston." Peter said and he continued to take more pictures of the painting.

Juliet stared up at the painting and frowned. She could hear Peter spout nonsense in the background and she looked down at her PKE reader. She raised an eyebrow slightly as the thing went nuts, the meter going to the end of the scale. A shiver ran up her spine and she glanced back up at the painting. She felt it staring at her and a feeling of uneasiness passed through her.

Juliet lowered her PKE reader and walked over to Egon, not wanting to be alone. He looked down at her in slight surprise but didn't say anything. He looked down at his Giga meter and frowned, motioning to Juliet to follow him and they both walked over to Peter.

"Venkman? We need to talk." he muttered to him, Juliet glued to his side.

Peter glanced at him and lowered his camera, smirking up at the painting. "I've worked with better, but not many. Thank you."

Egon looks over to Winston and jerks his head to the painting. "Can you see if Ray is done?" Winston nods and walks over to the painting.

Once they exit the building, Juliet sighs in relief to be away from that horrid painting. Winston comes up from behind her and nudges her. She looks at him in a confused manner and he motions to Ray.

"I think something's up with him." he murmured to her.

"What d'you mean?" she asked

"He said he felt a little light headed. Did he get enough sleep?" They both looked at Ray as he slowly walked down the steps to the museum.

"I think so. We both fell asleep at about the same time." she shrugged and they let the subject drop when Egon spoke up.

"There's definitely something going on in that studio." Egon surmised. "The PKE levels were max plus, and the Giga meter was showing all red."

Winston nodded in agreement. "I'd put my money on that Vigo character."

"Yeah, _that's_ a safe bet." Peter smirked. He sent a glance to Ray as he opened the door to the back. "You and Spengler see what else you can dig up on Vigo and this little weasel, Poha. Those two were made for each other."

Ray only nodded silently. He was getting a headache. A bad one.

Peter, Winston and Egon climbed into the back while Juliet went over to the passenger side and Ray to the drivers'.

Juliet looked at him, a little worried. He had said nothing this entire time and he did look a little pale.

"Hey, Ray, do you want me to drive?" she asked softly and he shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'm fine." he slid into the driver's seat without another glance which caused Juliet's worry to get worse and she got into the passenger's seat.

A small, strange smile played across Ray's face as he turned the ignition key and he suddenly slammed his foot on the gas, sending the car screeching away from the curb.

Winston and Juliet shared a nervous glance.

Ray sent the ambulance skidding and swerving around the streets of Manhattan as he headed back for the firehouse. Juliet looked over at him and his eyes looked vacant. His face was devoid of any awareness of the commotion he was causing.

He swerved suddenly and he slammed his hand down on the car's horn.

"Idiot!" he yelled to a passing motorist. He cut off another car. "Move it, you jerk!" he roared.

Juliet's eyes widened. She had never seen Ray this angry over something like traffic. She looked behind her where Peter, Egon, and Winston were being tossed around like rag dolls along with their equipment.

The car continued to pick up speed. Thirty-five. Forty. Fifty miles an hour. He sped through red lights, narrowly avoiding pedestrians.

Juliet looked back at Ray, feeling her heart pound. "Going a little fast, aren't we, Ray?"

Ray sent a glare her way. "Are you telling me how to drive?" he sneered.

She shrunk back. "No, I just thought - "

"Well, _don't think!_ " he screamed.

He practically stood on the accelerator as he barely made it in front of a bus and two cars without crashing. In the back, the other three continued to bounce around.

"I want to talk to our mechanic about these shocks." Peter muttered, his head slamming into the roof of the car.

Juliet moved from panic level to full 'we're gonna die' mode. She turned to Ray. "Are you crazy, Ray? You're going to kill somebody!"

Ray laughed. But instead of feeling her heart leap, a chill ran up her spine at the sound. He turned to her and smiled demonically. "Wrong," he announced. "I'm going to kill _everybody!_ "

He sent the car sailing off the street and headed for a small public park. He carefully aimed the vehicle at a large tree.

Juliet had no idea what made her do it but she was pretty sure it was the near heart attack she almost had at the sight of what was happening. At the last possible moment, she reached over and punched Ray with a strong right hook. Ray's body immediately went limp. She then quickly reached over and yanked the wheel, moving her foot to slam onto the brakes.

The car lurched to a halt, barely grazing the tree.

The five Ghostbusters all tumbled out of the car, dazed and shaken but not hurt. Ray dropped to all-fours, shaking his head. He felt like he just woke up from a long, deep sleep. He staggered to his feet, his senses still swimming. He gazed confusedly at the others.

"What happened?" he asked

"You just picked up three penalty points on your driver's license." Peter responded. Immediately after Peter's comment, Juliet ran to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Winston came up to his other side and gave him a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

Ray nodded, understanding finally flickering across his face. "Yeah I guess so. It was the strangest thing. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop. This really terrible feeling came over me and - I don't know - I just felt like driving into that tree and ending it all. Sorry, boys."

He looked down at Juliet, who had her face buried in his chest. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Julie." he murmured. She only responded by gripping his jumpsuit tighter.

Peter looked at Ray, his eyes showing the worry he felt and looked at Egon next to him. "You and Barlow watch him." he whispered. "Don't even let him shave."

Winston inspected the car and the damage done to it. "No big deal," he said with a sigh. "Just another fender bender in the Big Apple."

Peter only rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review and I will see you all next time!**


	7. New York Friendliest Place In The World

**Hi everyone! Pretty fast upload, I know, it's just I felt bad about being gone for so long so I thought I'd treat you guys. I'll try and keep this pace of uploads but no promises. Life doesn't really like me that much lol.**

 **Again, I own nothing. Only Juliet.**

* * *

The following week after the whole possession incident was a stressful one for Ray. For one, the others wouldn't let him out of their sight. Egon would constantly want to do more tests on him and the other three would check on him every five minutes. It was getting annoying. Also add the fact that he was sporting a bruise on the right side of his jaw and you could say he was pretty much done with that week.

He stumbled into the kitchen after getting about two hours of sleep that night. His head was pounding and so was his jaw as the bruise refused to heal any faster than it was. The others who were already sitting at the table looked up at him and he rolled his eyes when he noticed the worried looks they sent him.

"Venkman, you make the coffee yet?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah, course. Pot's on the counter." Peter responded and Ray ignored the concern he could hear in Peter's voice. After about ten minutes, he turned to them, coffee mug in hand and glared at them.

"What is it?" he growled and they immediately looked defensive.

"Nothing!" they exclaimed in unison and looked down at their hands.

He sighed and walked to the lab, not wanting to sit in awkward silence.

"You think he's alright?" Winston asked after a while.

Egon nodded, though a little hesitant. "All the tests I've done say he's fine."

"Right. And what about how he snapped at us just now?" Peter muttered into his own coffee mug and took a sip of the bitter drink.

None of them said anything to that comment. They had really never dealt with something like this. They had worked jobs with possession but it was never one of their own.

"Um, one of us should go check on him, I think." Winston mumbled and they nodded but no one moved to get up.

"Barlow, you go." Peter said and she looked over to him.

"Why me?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well cause you're sleeping with him." he responded with a small smirk and she blushed a dark red.

"Venkman, you could have said that a little better." Egon coughed.

Peter only crossed his arms and smirked.

With a sigh, Juliet stood from the table and walked over to the lab where Ray was working. She felt a small smile appear on her face as she watched him write stuff down in multiple notebooks.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little put smiled when he glanced back to see who it was.

"Hey, Julie." he said softly to her and fully turned around to face her. "Sorry about the whole outburst in the kitchen."

"It's fine." she said to him. "We're just worried about you." she kissed him on the head.

"I don't need you guys worrying about me." he muttered. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, I mean you did get possessed. And almost killed us." she mumbled, looking at her feet.

Ray felt the guilt of what happened come back and he winced. "Yeah. I know."

"Don't feel bad about it." Juliet put a hand on his cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have been more careful." he looked at her with a hurt expression. "I almost killed you."

"Ray, it's fine." Juliet said and she put a hand on the bruise on the right side of his jaw. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. The bruise is still there."

Ray chuckled. "No, I deserved that. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop if it hadn't been for that hit."

"I still feel bad about hitting you." she said. As she looked at him, she started to feel her eyes water and she tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. All of the emotions that she had been holding in were coming back. Her fear and worry came crashing into her all at once.

"Hey, you okay?" Ray asked and she quickly hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise but then put his arms around her when he heard her whimpering and sniffling.

"I was so scared." she cried into his shirt. "I should have paid more attention to what was going on and what you were doing."

"That isn't your responsibility." he told her softly as he rubbed her back.

"Ray, you got possessed and all I could do to help was punch you." she exclaimed. "I hate feeling that helpless and useless."

"No, don't say that. You did great. You reacted and stopped me from doing something really crazy." he said and kissed her head.

"Look, I know that we might be annoying with how we keep asking and checking to see if you're alright but we're just worried about. We care about you, Ray." Juliet moved so she could look at him. He raised an eyebrow in skepticism and she chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"Even Venkman." she added and he grinned.

"I knew he had a heart." he said and she laughed.

Ray got up from his chair and gave a sigh. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Tell Peter to get the packs ready cause we got a few cases today."

Juliet smiled and yelled over to him just as he was about to leave the room.

"Tell me when you're gonna shave. I'll help!"

"Juliet! I'm fine!"

* * *

Juliet sighed as she hung up the last picture that Peter had taken at the museum. Hopefully, Ray and Egon find something on them to help because she really wanted this whole thing to be over.

She left and walked into the living room where the others were. Egon and Ray were getting their equipment ready and Winston was just sitting on the couch watching television.

"Okay, the pictures are all set. You guys can go in now." she announced.

"Are you sure you don't want to help? It might be interesting." Ray said and she shook her head.

"No, I'm good. I can barely stand to look at the one painting, I don't really want to look at multiple pictures of that guy." she shivered, remembering the unsettling feeling she had while she was in there.

"Alright then," Ray said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We won't take long."

They went straight to work and Juliet plopped herself down next to Winston, who sent her a smile.

It was quiet for a while, the only sound coming from the television and the occasional comment from Winston or Juliet. With their line of work, it was nice to get time like this. Unfortunately, it never lasts long because they suddenly hear pounding and yelling from the room Ray and Egon where in they both shot up to their feet and ran to the room.

"It's locked!" Winston yelled and he began to ram his shoulder into the door. Juliet felt herself start to panic but she forced herself to think straight and quickly went over to the kitchen. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and raced back to the locked door.

"Move!" she yelled and Winston stepped out of the way as she slammed the fire extinguisher into the door a few times before it gave way. Winston pushed her softly out of the way and gave the door a final slam with his shoulder so the heat from the room hit him first.

The minute the door was open, Juliet ran in and yanked the clip off the fire extinguisher. She sprayed the room, putting out the fire.

"You guys okay?!" Juliet exclaimed, rushing over to them. Egon and Ray looked at her, coughing.

"Yeah, we're fine Julie." Ray responded with a grateful smile and stomped on one of the pictures on the floor that was still on fire.

"What happened?" Winston asked, patting Egon on the back to help him catch his breath.

"The pictures. They spontaneously burst into flames." he said as he re-adjusted his glasses and nodded a thanks to Winston for helping him. "Raymond, I think we may need to go back to that tunnel you saw."

Ray's eyes widened but he nodded. "Yeah, alright."

"Wait, you mean we have to go into the sewers?" Winston asked.

"Yes." Egon answered simply, completely serious.

Winston sighed and shook his head. He mumbled something under his breath about not getting paid enough but it seemed like he was on board.

"What'll we need?" Juliet said and Ray quickly looked over to her.

"You're not going." he said to her and her jaw dropped.

"Wait, WHAT?!" she yelled in surprise and anger. Egon could see the argument that was going to happen so he quickly left the room.

Ray ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I know you can handle this, but this is getting dangerous and I don't really want you gett-"

"Don't give me that, Raymond Stantz!" Juliet interrupted him. He froze and she continued. "I can handle anything that happens. I was with you guys when Gozer happened for Christ sake! So don't give the whole 'I don't want you getting hurt' speech. Just because we're in a relationship now does not change the fact that just like you, I almost died five years ago and am willing to do it again."

Ray looked conflicted. "It's not that." he sighed. "It's just...It's just I've already been possessed by this guy and what if he does it again and I end up being the one who...who..." he stuttered and Juliet's shoulders slumped.

"You won't hurt me, Ray." she said softly. She put a hand on his cheek and he looked at her. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Julie, I..." Ray started to say but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Hey, guys almost done?" Winston yelled. "Egon's getting a little impatient."

"We can finish this later." Juliet said and Ray looked a little disappointed but nodded. They both left the room and got ready to leave.

* * *

The fact that Peter was already outside his apartment building, wearing a suit and by the looks of it, was hailing a cab made Juliet a little skeptic about convincing Peter to join them.

Ray leap from the car the minute it parked on the curb. "Pete, it's great that you're here! We've got incredible news!" he announced to his friend.

Peter only stared at him with a slight surprised expression and looked him up and down. He turned to the others and saw that they were dressed the same way so he smirked.

"Don't tell me, let me guess. All you can eat barbecue rib night at the Sizzler." he joked.

"Better!" Ray beamed. "We're going down into the sewer system to see if we can trace the source of that psycho-reactive slime flow."

Juliet rolled her eyes but smiled and from her position of leaning against the car, spoke in a very sarcastic tone. "We thought you might want to come along." Winston chuckled next to her.

Peter snapped his fingers theatrically. "Darn it! I wish I'd have known you were going. I'm stuck with these silly dinner reservations."

Egon ignored him. "You know, animals and lower life forms often anticipate major disasters. Given the new magnetheric readings, we could see a tremendous breeding surge in the cockroach population."

"Roach breeding?" Peter replied. "Gosh! This is sounding better and better!"

Right at that moment, Dana came out of the front doors of Peter's apartment building, looking very pretty in a long, shiny evening gown, her auburn hair cascading down onto her shoulders.

"Hi." she said to them and Juliet felt a small ounce of embarrassment pop up in her when she remembered what she was wearing.

"Dana?" Peter asked, turning to her, a grin on his face. "The guys are going down to the sewer to check for slime stuff. And Egon thinks there may be a huge surge in cockroach breeding. Want to blow off this dinner thing and go with them?"

Dana only smiled at Peter and walked past him, raising her arm into the air. "Taxi!"

Peter sighed dramatically and turned to the others. "Women! Huh?"

He followed Dana and looked back to them. "I think we're going to have to pass on the sewer trip. Let me know what you find."

"Okay, but you're missing out on all the fun." Ray said with a sigh.

"I bet he is." Winston muttered under his breath and Juliet giggled as they got back into the Ecto-1A.

* * *

"Will you watch your step?" Winston yelled as he nearly tripped while Egon was staring down at his Giga meter.

"I hate this." Juliet muttered, looking around at the grimy walls and old, rusty rails.

"According to this old transit map there should be an entrance anywhere along here somewhere." Ray said, staying on task.

"I'm not getting anything yet." Egon said with slight disappointment.

"Well," Winston spoke as he moved his flashlight around the sewer tunnel. "At least it's too dark to see the cockroaches."

Juliet grimaced as she looked down at her feet.

"Forget about cockroaches. It's the subway rats you gotta worry about. Big as beavers." Ray commented and Egon smirked.

"Yeah some of them can go four, five kilo." he added.

"Hey, hey, enough, all right?" Winston whined and Juliet had to agree with him.

"Listen to them," Ray said with a grin. "You hear them behind the walls? Scratching. There must be thousands of them!"

"You guys!" Juliet gave Ray small punch in the shoulder. "Just shut up about the rats."

He laughed. "Okay, okay." He wrapped an arm her waist and kissed her temple. She smiled and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hello?" she shouted and the subway replied back.

Egon smiled at her and he did the same. "Hey!" the subway responding once again.

"Hello!" Winston shouted as well, now more calm than before but this time, the subway responded a little differently.

"Winston..." the voice growled.

They all fell silent. Winston and Juliet looked at each other and they each thought the same thing.

"Okay, I'm outta here." they said in unison but as they turned around, they screamed at the sight in front of them. The other two had a second of confusion but then they saw what had scared them. Severed heads were on pikes all around them and they all screamed. But just as quickly as they came out, the heads vanished.

The four of them stood still for a second, catching their breath.

"They're...they're gone." Juliet gasped out.

"Before we go any further I think we should get our proton packs." Egon suggested.

They all nodded.

"Good idea." Winston said.

The four turned around and headed for the entrance but before they could get more than a step in, a loud rumbling sound came from behind them.

"What's that?" Winston asked in a hushed voice.

"What's what?" Ray tried to act like he hadn't heard anything.

"Sounded like a...train." Juliet said, wanting now very much to leave.

Ray shook his head. "Uh-uh. These lines have been abandoned for fifty years."

"Oh." was all Winston and Juliet answered with.

"Probably in one of the tunnels above us." Egon tried to sound calm but his voice quivered slightly as he stared at the ceiling.

Winston looked up at the ceiling and back in front of him. "I don't know. Sounds awfully close to me."

A rumbling sound followed by a light whistle came from down the tunnel. They all gulp and see a faint light become brighter and brighter. As the train comes closer, in a very fast pace, they all jump to safety on both sides of the tracks. Well, all except for Winston.

The train never stopped though. It went right through him while he only stood there and screamed.

After the train had passed, Egon and Juliet jumped back out and ran over to Winston, who was still frozen in both shock and fear after what had happened.

"I think that was the old New York Central City Albany! Derailed in 1920! Killed hundreds of people!" Egon said in one breath. "Did you catch the number on the locomotive?"

Winston looked around to make sure nothing would try and pop out and he answered half-halfheartedly. "Sorry. I missed it."

Juliet rubbed his shoulder in comfort and he let out a breath.

"Something's trying to stop us. We must be close." Egon spoke and the other two nodded. Juliet looked around and frowned.

"Wait, where's Ray?" she asked. The other two finally noticed their friend wasn't there after she had mentioned it and they began to look around for him.

They all called out for him but they got no answer. Juliet felt herself start to panic and tears prickle the corners of her eyes. Damn it, Ray. If anything happened to him, if he got hurt, or worse...

"Guys!" Ray yelled and the others jumped. They turned around and he saw their worried faces. "Sorry."

"Ray!" Juliet exclaimed with a smile and wrapped her arms around him. After a few seconds she stepped back, and started to hit him.

"You. Idiot. Don't. Scare. Me. Like. That!" she emphasized each word as she hit him.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled over her hits. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him and kissed her. "I'm sorry, really." he said and she smiled.

Ray smiled back at her and at the others. "I found it!"

"Where?" Egon asked, his attention quickly returning back to work.

"Right here, there's a hole." Ray pointed and Egon and Juliet followed him. Winston though, spoke up.

"Wait, what about the packs? What about the packs?" he whined but the others were too caught up in what they were doing to care.

They went through the hole that lead to the old train station, their flashlights blazing and shining at the ancient platform. They unhooked their cables that had lowered to the old Van Horne Station and gazed down into the churning, glowing, whirling river of pink slime beneath them.

"Unbelievable." Egon breathed out in amazement.

Ray gave a satisfied smile. "What'd I tell you? I wasn't lying, was I?"

"Do you realize how much negative energy it must have taken to generate a flow this size?" Egon said, still trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Hey! New York, what a town." Winston said, making Juliet chuckle. To be honest, it did make sense. You couldn't get anywhere in this town without getting yelled at by someone.

"Let's get a sounding on the depth of that flow." Ray said, getting back to business.

He grabbed a long coiled cord with a bobbing flotation device on the end. It was attached firmly to his utility belt. "Stand back." he told the others and they listened, taking a couple of steps back.

Ray took the cord and swinging the flotation device over his head, cast the line into the slime like a fisherman. The line sank into the pink sludge and Egon bent down next to the line, calculating the depths on a small hand-held device.

"Six feet. Seven feet. Eight feet."

The line stopped moving.

"That's it." Ray announced. "It's on the bottom."

The line suddenly began to move again and Egon started to calculate once more. "Nine feet. Ten feet."

Winston looked at the line, confused. "Is the line still sinking?"

Juliet narrowed her eyes but then widened them in surprise. "No! The slime is rising!"

Ray glanced down and saw the slime climbing up over the edge of the train station platform and oozing around his boots.

"Let's get out of here, guys!" he yelled.

He tried to pull the cord out of the slime but it seemed to be stuck. Even worse, the line seemed to be pulling back.

"Help me!" Ray yelled at the others. "It's stuck!"

Winston leap forwards, Juliet not far behind, and they both began to help pull the cord. The cord wouldn't budge though and slowly the slime started to pull them towards the edge of the platform.

Egon tossed his monitoring device onto the floor and joined in the tug of war. The four of them struggled to pull the cord back but it was no use as the slime was clearly stronger. Supernaturally stronger.

Ray worked a free hand and tried to cut the cord from his utility belt. If he didn't sever the the tie, he was a dead man. Or at the very least a very slimed man. The cord though held fast to his belt. Ray grimaced and attacked his belt buckle.

Quickly, frantically, he worked at the belt. Finally, he yanked the entire belt from his waist. The belt and cord were yanked toward the river of slime.

Ray, Egon, and Juliet broke free from the cord in time. Winston, however, didn't get the memo and was still holding onto the cord. He was yanked off of his feet, high into the air, and into the river of slime.

"Ray! Egon!" he yelled, gurgling. "Juliet!"

The other three glanced at each other.

"Bummer." Egon muttered. Juliet rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh well." she pinched her nose and dove head first into the swirling river. The other two cringed but followed swiftly after her.

* * *

 **As I am sure you all can tell, I changed some of the dialogue in the whole Recruiting Peter scene. I just found the dialogue from the deleted scene to be funnier and just changed that. I kept the actual scene the same though because I like how Dana reacts there. I also changed the river of slime scene. I just really liked how the book version of the movie made that scene work out so I just decided to go with that one. Hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	8. How's This For A Story?

**Hey everyone! So yes, i have been away for quite a while. But I hope you guys are still interested in how this story will end. I mean, you know how it ends if you've seen the movie but still. Hopefully you all like this chapter and I'm already writing the next one to get it out quickly. I won't let this story die. But hope you all like this and please leave reviews! Happy reading.**

* * *

The four Ghostbusters were unable to swim through the thick, pink slime. They floated out of the station and into a swirling tide of ooze. The slime twisted and turned, the four of them bobbing like corks in its wake. They tried their best to surface every so often to fill their lungs with air.

'Oh this is going to be a pain to get out'. Juliet thought with a grimace as she touched her hair when she moved it from in front of her face and tried to move her arms to swim. She frowned in confusion though when she felt the flow that was pulling them along was slowing down. She squinted her eyes and finally saw Winston, flailing his arms.

She grunted as she moved herself over to him and grabbed his arm.

"I gotcha Ze." she said to him and he looked over to her.

"We are definitely not getting paid enough for this." he yelled to her over the noise of the river and she chuckled.

"You're telling me!"

Breaking up to the surface of the slime swirl, they found themselves in a massive chamber. The end of the old New York Pneumatic Railroad line. The slime seemed to calm down and grow dormant.

Sputtering and coughing, the four Ghostbusters landed on top of the edge of the last platform of the long deserted transportation line.

Winston and Juliet pulled themselves out first, drawing in large breaths. They turned back and pulled the other two out as well. The four of them lay there, gagging and trying to fill their lungs with air.

"L-let's retreat," Ray whispered.

"Retreat?" Egon coughed. "I don't know the meaning of the word..."

"It means," Juliet clarified, "let's get the hell out of here."

Egon pondered this. "Oh. Okay."

Moments later, the four slime covered Ghostbusters eased their way up through a dislodged manhole cover in the center of the Upper East Side of Manhattan. For a few minutes, they sat there fully exhausted.

Winston suddenly leapt to his feet, thoroughly angry. "Nice going, Ray!" he roared. "What were you trying to do, drown me?"

Ray's body tensed. He quickly got to his feet and glared at Winston. "Look, Zeddemore," he replied menacingly, "it wasn't my fault that you were too stupid to drop that line!"

Winston's blood boiled. He shoved Ray away from him. "You better watch your mouth, man, or I'll put your lights out...maybe for good."

Ray grinned. "Oh yeah? Anytime, man, anytime. Just go ahead and try it."

Egon then jumped in between them and raised his fists, anger taking him over as well.

"If you two are looking for a fight, you got one! Who wants to try it first? Come on, Ray. Try me, sucker!"

Ray sent him a glare. "Butt out, you pencil-necked geek. I've had it with you."

The three of them started to argue loudly, throwing their arms up into the air. Juliet stared at them. She felt...angry for some reason. She had no idea what was going on but she just really wanted to punch someone. She shook her head to clear it and her eyes widened.

She sprang to her feet and pushed the three men apart. "Break it up!" she commanded. "Break it up!"

Her voice was so authoritative, the three fighters backed off, blinking. Seeing they had stopped, Juliet started to yank off her boots and clothes that were covered in the slime.

"Strip!" she yelled at them. "Right now! Get out of these clothes!"

The three of them look at each other, confused. They shrugged and followed her lead in taking off their clothes until they were all standing only in their long underwear. They now stood in the middle of the street and found they weren't angry anymore, but confused. Well, and also cold.

Winston rubbed his head. "Oh, Jesus, Ray. What were we doing? I was ready to kill you."

Ray's face reflected his state of mind. He was totally animated. "Don't you see? It's the slime. That stuff is like pure, concentrated evil."

Juliet looked around and froze when she saw that they were standing directly in front of the Manhattan Museum of Art. She caught the other's eyes and Egon nodded grimly.

"And it's all flowing right to this spot." he said with a frown.

"What are we going to do?" Winston asked

"We have to get Venkman involved," Ray stated. "And now!"

They began to run back to the Ecto-1A and sped over to the restaurant Peter was at. About ten minutes later, at Armand's Restaurant, the maître d' felt his heart skip a beat. He was too young for a heart attack, he assured himself.

The four Ghostbusters ran up to the front and the man tried to act suave.

"May I help you?" he asked, though he didn't really want them to answer.

Ray looked around the dining room and spotted Peter. "No," he told the maître d'. "It's alright. I see him."

The four of them walked over to Peter's table, Peter looking surprised and then annoyed at the sight of them.

"You should have been there, Venkman!" Ray shouted, reaching the table. "Absolutely incredible!"

Peter sighed. "Yeah, sorry I missed it." He looked at them and noticed the absence of their jumpsuits. "Guess you guys don't know the dress code here. It's really kind of a coat-and-tie place."

The comment made the four of them look down at their attire and they smiled sheepishly at him. Peter noticed the attention they were getting and got up to whisper to them.

"Look, you're scaring the straights. Is there any way we can do this tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, no, this won't wait until tomorrow, Venkman. It's hot and it's ready to pop." Egon told him.

"It's all over the city, Pete! Under it, actually." Ray exclaimed

"Rivers of this stuff!" Winston said, nodding with the others.

"And it's all flowing right to the museum!" Juliet noted.

"Yeah, the museum!" Ray points in the direction of the museum and causes some of the slime still on his hand to go flying onto some of the people in the restaurant. He saw and grimaced. "Sorry."

Dana turns to Peter and gives him a worried look. "God, you mean my museum?" she asks.

"I was going to tell you between the dessert and the cheese course." he jokingly says to lighten the mood. The little joke goes unnoticed as the police then enter, the maître d' pointing them out.

"You can never go back there again... You have to find a new job..." Peter continued over the noise and the others begin to yell about how they needed to go see the mayor.

They were immediately put into police cars as the cars sped off to the office of the mayor. Juliet only looked out the window while the others were trying to catch Peter up on everything that happened. She looked up at the twinkling stars, whose brightness was only rivaled by the bright lights of Manhattan. In her stomach, she felt nervousness start to form. Things were going to get very bad and though she'd been through this sort of thing before, she was still slightly worried about what was yet to come.

* * *

They arrived at the mayor's residence of Grace Mansion. The cars sputtered to a stop out in front of the building and the five Ghostbusters exited the police cars. Peter looked at the building, the frown on his face never leaving his face.

The front door was opened by one of the mayor's staff members and he grinned when he saw them.

"Whoa! Ghostbusters! Guys, come right this way." he exclaimed with a grin. He saw the proton packs on their back and pointed to the one on Egon's back. "Say, you guys got an extra one of those proton packs? My kid brother really wants one."

Egon looks at him and cleared his throat. "The proton pack is not a toy." he answered in his usual serious tone. Ray and Juliet shrugged at the guard.

"I guess he's right." Ray said and Juliet rolled her eyes with a smile.

They walked up to the mayor's office and stepped into the room where they sat and waited patiently for the mayor to arrive. When he finally did arrive, the five of them stood up and grinned. They greeted him but their grins faltered when another man waltzed in after the mayor. Juliet recognised him as the guy from the courtroom. Hardemeyer. He saw them and snarled.

"Ghostbusters." the mayor said to them, clearly frustrated.

"Mr. Mayor?" Winston extended his hand but the mayor just stares at it and Winston takes it back. The mayor was not in the mood.

He looks them all over and raises an eyebrow. "What is this, a slumber party?"

Hardemeyer laughs and they all start talking at once. Peter and Juliet making a sarcastic remark to Hardemeyer and the rest trying to explain the situation. The mayor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, raising a hand.

"Look, I don't wanna hear anything about it. You've got two minutes. Make it good."

Ray stepped forward. "Well, first of all, Mr. Mayor, it's a great pleasure to see you again, and we'd just like to say that almost 50% of us voted for you in the last election." he said, trying to step into the conversation lightly.

The mayor sighed. Damn him, he actually liked these guys. "I appreciate that."

Peter smirked. "I'm sorry we always have to meet under these circumstances."

Ray felt the urge to roll his eyes but he refrained. Gotta stay on topic. "Mr. Mayor, we are here tonight because a psychomagnotheric slime flow of immense proportions is building beneath the city."

The mayor blinked, not really being able to process what was said. "Psycho-what?"

Juliet sighed. "Psychomagnothermic."

"Big word, big word." Peter muttered on the side when he saw that the mayor was still confused.

"We believe," Egon cut in. "that negative human emotions are materializing in the form of a viscous, semiliquid living psycho-reactive plasm with explosive supernatural potential."

The mayor heaved a heavy sigh. "Does anybody speak english here?"

Winston braced himself and stepped forward. "Yeah. Your Honor, see, what we're trying to tell you is like, all the bad feelings, all the hate, the anger and vibes of this city is turning into the sludge! Now, I didn't believe it at first either, but we just went for a swim in it and we ended up almost killing each other!"

Hardemeyer clenched his carefully shaved jaw and finally spoke up. "This is insane," he said in a voice only used by Ivy League grads. "I mean, do we really have to listen to this?"

"Can't you stop your lips from flapping for two little minutes?!" Peter scowled at him. He then turned to the mayor and in a more composed voice said, "Lenny, have you been out on the street lately? Do you know how weird it is out there? We've taken our own head count. There seem to be three million completely miserable assholes living in the tri-state area!"

"Oh please." Hardemeyer spat and Juliet raised a hand.

"Correction Peter, three million and one."

"Hey!" at the offended reaction from Hardemeyer, Peter reached back and high-fived Juliet.

"And what budgie-brain here doesn't realize is that if we don't do something fast, this whole place is gonna blow like a frog on a hot plate." Ray said while sending a glare over to Hardemeyer, who only rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath a "yeah right".

The mayor sighed in frustration. "What am I supposed to do? Go on television and tell ten million people they have to be nice to each other? Being miserable and treating other people like dirt is every New Yorker's God-given right. Your two minutes are up! Good night."

He gets up from his desk and leaves the office, the five of them calling after him. The calls were futile though and the door to the office closes behind him.

Peter turned to them, a grin on his face. Juliet raised an eyebrow and he spoke. "Oh... the Times is gonna be interested in this... And you know the polls are gonna be down!"

Winston grinned "Mayor Hides Slime." he offered as a headline

"Times Square Slime?" Ray offered as well, joining in.

Egon nodded. "Slime Square?"

"Yeah, Slime square." Juliet agreed.

Hardemeyer's eyes flipped to 'cold and calculating' and he raised his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said and the five of them stopped, looking at him. He continued. "Fine, fine, fine. Now, before you go running off to the newspapers with this, would you consider telling this slime business to some of our people downtown?"

They all shared a look and shrugged. Peter nodded and smiled. "It's gotta be done right away."

Hardemeyer grinned. He motioned for them to leave and as they left, he walked over to the phone on the desk and picked it up. "Hope you geeks like straitjackets." he muttered with a sneer. God, he loved politics.


End file.
